Passionate Impulse
by Pandora10001
Summary: Training her whole life in the art of Gymnastics, Amelia is a girl of pure athletic talent. Will she compete for the upcoming Olympics in Toronto? Or will she break under the pressure and training of her new Coach? Lance Tucker/OC
1. Chapter 1

Standing in the large empty gym, I stretched my arms before rotating my neck in smooth circular motions; my muscles instantly relaxing. Breathing in and out, I was interrupted as the doors to the room creaked open, signalling the entrance of none other than my coach – Hank Murphy. An older man in his early forties, he always comes dressed to work in the old gym's navy blue uniform and cargo pants "You're early" he said.

"Yeah" I replied with a smile "thought I'd get a head start" Hank is also known to be a man of great patience, and he's been my one and only coach since I was six years old. I like to think of him as family, and if it wasn't for his enthusiasm and encouragement, I doubt I'd still be doing gymnastics.

Continuing to stretch and shake out my legs, I ran my way over to the bars. Jumping up in one swift movement, I used the momentum to swing up and over. Going back around, I clutched the fibreglass bars tight and pointed my toes as I did a hand stand. Counting to five, I swung back down and then up again with a simple twist. This was all simple routine. An exercise.

Once I had built enough speed, I flung to the higher bar "You know…you should start taking it easy" said Coach as he came out of his office, a water bottle in his hand.

Finishing up at his words, I let go of the bar before spinning and sticking a perfect land "What makes you say that?" I asked, my brows furrowed. Taking a deep breath to calm my heart, I walked over the blue cushioned matt to join him.

Shrugging, Coach had a lop sided smile on his face "I just think you should take a break. Not entirely, of course…just, go out. Have fun for a day. Be a normal teenager. I swear every time I walk through that door to the moment I walk out, you're always in here" cracking a smile, I laughed it off. This conversation usually happens on a weekly bases.

"This is my life" I said gesturing to the large old room filled with well-worn equipment "to me, it's practically home. It's were I feel comfortable…and besides" I said putting my hands on my hips "I have a job…"

"You have a job" he repeated with a smile etched on his lips "as true as that may be. There's more to _life_ than gymnastics and serving people there milkshakes and grilled cheese…I mean come on. When I was your age I was doing all sorts of weird things" he argued.

"It's not my thing" I admitted "and it's a small town. There's nothing much to do here. We don't even have a DVD store"

Nodding his head, Coach crossed his arms "Well, just think about it alright. You know you can have a day off whenever you feel like it…" standing in silence, I looked down at the blue matt beneath my feet "…well what are waiting for" added Coach "go get back on those bars" looking up, I nodded with a smile.

Shrugging on my black cardigan, I packed up my gym clothes into the small grey duffle bag before throwing it over my shoulder. After a few hours of training, I felt the familiar fatigue building up behind my eyes. I think I'm ready to head home.

Walking out of the changing room, I waved to Coach as he sat in his small office sifting through paperwork "I'll see you tomorrow Coach" giving me a wave back, I turned and made my way out of the gym. Looking up to the barely afternoon sky, I breathed in a breath of fresh air before starting on my journey home. Not having bothered to get my license, I figured I would save the money I earn instead of wasting it on a car I don't need. It's not like you have to walk far in this town to get anywhere anyway.

Walking the few blocks, it took no time at all to get to my house. Making my way up the gravel drive way, I saw dad's old car parked in its usual spot inside the carport. Not bothering to fish out my keys, I knew he always leaves the front door open when he's home. A bad habit I'm trying to get him to stop.

Making my way paste the small kitchen and into the living, there he sat perched in his lounge chair snoring while still wearing his janitor's uniform. Smiling at the site, I grabbed the thin, green crocheted blanket before draping it over him. I know he works hard, and it's not an uncommon for me to find him passed out in front of the television.

Shuffling quietly into my room, I dropped my grey gym bag down onto the carpeted floor. Closing my door quietly, I smiled at the picture I had of Hope Anne Greggory tapped to the back. Not that I didn't like Coach or his commitment, but I would give anything to have her train me. And not only that, like most people at the gym, she's also my idol. Heaving a sigh, I drew the blinds closed on the windows before taking off my shoes and collapsing onto my bed. I felt totally and utterly exhausted.

"-ina" feeling someone shake my shoulder, I jumped after they called my name again "Lina honey. Dinner's ready" fluttering my eyes open, I turned my head to see my dad bent down beside my bed; still dressed in his janitors uniform.

"What times is it?" I asked groggily.

"Around about seven" sighing, I closed my eyes before kicking back the blankets and sitting up. Hearing dad leave the room to go back into the kitchen, I took the time to fix my hair and rub the haziness from my eyes. Getting up with little energy, I wandered my way down the hall and into the dining room where dad had set out two plates of left over Chinese food. Not the healthiest thing a gymnast should be eating, I wasn't really on any sort of diet plant. I usually ate what I wanted, even though it gave me a roundness to my stomach "how was your day? Do anything new and exciting at the gym?"

Feeling my body and brain stark to wake up with the smell and site of food, I looked up as dad sat down on the opposite side of the two seater table. Being only myself and him for a very long time, my mother had passed away from an aggressive form of cancer a few years ago. At first it was tough, but as time ticked by me and my dad formed a pretty close bond. Shaking my head, I chewed on a piece of chicken "No. Just the normal…although" I said trying to make the conversation somewhat interesting "Coach _did_ say I need to get myself more of a social life. He thinks I should take a break"

Nodding his head, the sound of cutlery tapping against our plates echoed into the small room "He's not wrong" admitted my dad "you do commit yourself a lot to that gym...I don't know" said dad with a sort of shrug "have you ever gone out with any of the girls lately. The movies. The mall"

"Well…no. But-"

"Your job doesn't count" interrupted my dad as he chewed a piece of broccoli, his small grey moustache wiggling as he ate "…here's a suggestion" he said pointing his fork toward me "why don't _you_ take tomorrow off, and go see if Emily wants to see a movie…you don't have to talk or do anything. You just have to sit there and watch with your eyes. It'll get you out of the house, and it'll also clear my conscious that I'm raising a hermit crab"

Giving a dead panned look, I forked another piece of chicken. A hermit crab. That's exactly what every seventeen year old girl wants to hear "Okay…" I agreed, a hint of challenge in my voice "fine. Tomorrow I _won't_ go to gym, and I _will_ call Emily to see if she wants to go to a movie. How does that sound?"

"Good" agreed dad cheerily "much better. Now don't forget, I'll be home a little late tomorrow. I have to stay to help clean up after the schools lacrosse game…I just hope they play better than last year" mumbled dad under his breath. Always a man of good sport my father is.

Flicking back a loose piece of hair, I stared up with my hands on my hips as I looked at the shelf full of trophies. Everything I had won since I was six I had placed on this shelf; excluding my medals which were all dangling off the hooks I had screwed into the wall.

Sighing, I continued to look around my room trying to find things to occupy my mind. And I can tell you now, it's a lot harder than I thought it was going to be. After calling Emily, she had been more than ecstatic to go to the movies. Which left me with too many hours of nothing to do. However, so far I've moped and vacuumed, I've mown the lawn and I've done all the laundry. Now I'm dusting and fixing everything in my room. The pain is almost unbearable.

Turning, I looked down at the white kettle shaped clock that sat on my night stand. It's five o'clock, I thought to myself. I should probably start getting dressed. Finally. Searching through my draws, I sifted through so many clothes I hadn't worn in a very long time. Since I _commit_ myself to gymnastics and my job, I hardly ever where regular, normal, going out clothes. It was starting to make me realise how much I really should start going out.

Deciding on black jeans and grey patterned singlet, I quickly pulled on my boots before grabbing my keys and making my way out of the house. Leaving my hair out instead of in its usual up do, I made my way down the street until I found the house I was looking for.

Small like mine and most of the houses throughout the town, I went up the creaky stairs before knocking on the front door "One minute!" screamed a familiar girly voice from behind. An old friend from school, Emily used to do gymnastics along with me. However, after gaining a few kilo's over the holidays and never managing to drop it, her mother thought it best she shouldn't continue. So now she's works at one of the clothing stall down the road.

Waiting only a few seconds, the door had burst open so quickly it had almost frightened me. Hearing a loud pitched squeal Emily had pulled me inside to squeeze me into a hug "It's so good to see you!" she said while holding me flush against her "It feels like forever. I almost fell over when you called. How have you been?"

Tapping her on the back, Emily let me go "I'm doing great Em. How about you?" I said while looking her up and down. Dressed in a simple shirt and Jeanie pants, Emily's orange tinged curls bounced in loose waves around her face. Smiling, she still looks exactly how I remember; even if it has only been a month.

"Well you know me. I'm always doing great" she said with a wide and white smile. Turning away, Emily craned her neck "Mum. Where leaving now. I'll see you later" not waiting for a reply, Emily had tugged me out of the house and down the stairs "do you want to drive or walk?" she asked gesturing to her mum's car.

"Which ever you prefer, I don't mind"

"I think we should walk. Yeah" she said with a nod of her head "that way we can talk some more. I really want to hear about how things have been going for you at the gym" giving me another smile, I gave a chuckle before we began our journey down the road. Maybe tonight will be a good night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Let me know what you think :)**

Slouching in the dining room chair, I listened to the crunch of my cereal as I chewed. Dressed in a black top and jeans, I had twelve minutes to eat breakfast before I have to make my way to work.

Glancing down, I flipped through the early morning newspaper "Find anything interesting in there?" looking up, dad had made his way into the kitchen. Dressed in his murky green uniform, he stood at the bench while pouring his usual cup of black coffee.

Shaking my head, I closed the paper "Nope nothing interesting…how about you?" I asked while chewing another spoonful of my cereal "was the game good last night?"

Groaning, dad came to sit on the other side of the table "That would be the day" he grumbled "…we lost"

"Well, better luck next time…although" I said while gesturing my spoon toward him "you should seriously think about coaching. With your knowledge. We might even get noticed" shrugging my shoulders, I added "you never know"

Snickering, dad scratched the grey stubble on his cheek "I'm old Lina. I don't think I could handle those idiots if I tried. They'll end up giving me a heart attack" taking a sip from his coffee, he added "I'll just stick with what I've got"

Picking up my bowel, I quickly gulped down the chocolate milk left in the bottom. Getting up from my chair, I placed the bowel into the sink before kissing my dad on the cheek "Time for work. I'll see later"

"Bye honey. Have a good day" nodding my head, I picked up my black handbag "and remember" he quickly said with a stern voice as I reached for the door handle "if Reed gives you any hassle…you have my permission to punch him in the throat" giving a lop sided smile, I nodded my head before starting my way out of the house and down the road. My father, protective as ever.

* * *

Retying the strings of my brown apron, I gave the 'customer smile' "How are we today? Can I get you anything?" I asked while grabbing my notepad in pen. A small, old café located on the corner, Maggie's is the number one place for a meal.

"Yeah" replied the father of the family as he sat with his wife and two young girls "I'll have the All Day Breakfast. She'll have the omelette. And these two will have the grilled cheese" writing down the order, I looked up as he added "oh and two strawberry milkshakes with cream"

"No worries" I said while writing the last order down "anything else?"

"No thank you, that's it" the man replied with a friendly smile.

"It'll be out shortly" walking away from the table, the café wasn't at all busy as it was still early in the morning. A little after lunch time is when all the regular customer come by for the everyday lunch special, including the whiners; a group of three, elderly women who loved to complain about everything they could think of.

Heading behind the counter, I placed the order on the metal bench window for Ronnie, our cook. Turning around from the grill, Ronnie stood in his checkered pants and white shirt; his large belly making the fabric stretch "Slow today, ain't it doll" nodding my head, I tucked a loose strand of hair from my face.

"Yeah, though I'd rather have it be empty than full. Besides, I'm not looking forward to having to deal with the whiner's"

"The whiners?" laughed Ronnie as he started on the order "Is that what you're calling them now?" Leaning against the bench, I watched as the few 'singles' ate alone at a few separate tables or up at the bench.

"What else would I call them?" I said while tapping my fingers against the metal surface of the window.

"How about what they are? Ungrateful, bit-" tsking Ronnie, I stopped him before he could finish the word. I wasn't at all angered or hateful toward swear words, but I didn't like it when they were used around younger children. It's inappropriate.

"As much as I agree" I said with a sigh "It's not like we can do anything about it. They're…elderly. It would be rude" I tried to argue.

"Look sweetheart. It doesn't matter if you're young or old. If you respect me, I respect you. And those… _whiners_ , are far from anything of the sort" nodding my head, I suppose I could agree with what he was saying. It made sense.

Sighing, I decided to leave Ronnie to cook and head over to the make the milkshakes. By the time I'm done the food should be ready.

Blending and drizzling syrup into the milkshake glasses, I topped both of the strawberry beverages with cream and a red cherry. Hearing the ding of the food bell, I quickly took over the drink before coming back with the rest of their meals "Here we are" I said while placing each plate down "enjoy" I said with a smile.

Walking back over behind the bar, I cleared the dishes away from one of the customers that had just left before wiping down the bench "We've got to stop meeting like this…" hearing his voice, my happy mood immediately dwindled; leaving me with a sense of frustration.

"Reed" I grumbled out in a sour tone. Looking up, there he was; standing with his hands in his pockets and his bleach blonde hair straggling near his eyes. Not unattractive, Reed used to be my high school tormentor and although I thought it would end with graduation; to my dismay it continued.

"Amelia" he replied with deep, sarcastic voice. Standing behind the counter, I watched as he made himself comfortable on one of the red leather stools "what?" he said looking me up and down as I looked none to impressed with his presents "don't like me?"

"You could say that"

Grabbing his chest in mock hurt, Reed tilted his head "You wound me…really"

Looking around, I didn't want to cause a scene in front of people. So instead I took a step closer "What do you want?" I asked with a slight hiss "Why can't you leave me alone?"

"Well, for starters, I'm hungry. And two, your just too much fun…so…" he said with a huff while leaning on the bench with his forearms "Why don't _you_ be a good girl, and make me a milkshake. Hmm" clenching my fists, I thought about dads words as the anger started to bubble - punch him in the throat. It would be so easy, but I couldn't I thought to myself. I'm not that type of person.

Sighing, I turned around without another word and got started on his milkshake. I didn't have to ask him what kind of flavour, or if he wanted cream. I knew what he liked. That's how often he comes in here, and it makes me feel pathetic.

Quickly making the milkshake as sloppy and unattractive as possible, I pushed the glass toward him. Watching him smirk, he said with a wink "You know me so well"

* * *

Feeling dull as I walked my way back home, I couldn't help but groan in _some_ relief that work was over. I suppose it was just one of those days. After Reed had taunted me for a few hours, he had eventually left when the lunch rush started to pile though. However, the _fun_ didn't stop there. The whiners had come in not half an hour later, and as per usual, they were complaining about anything and everything they could find; even if it didn't make sense. I swear they _lived_ to make my life miserable.

Looking up from the pavement of the sidewalk, I found dads car parked in its usual spot. Making my way up and into the house, I hooked my handbag on one of the dining room chairs. Peeking into the living room, dad sat watching television athough he was still awake. He must have had a good day if that's the case "Hey honey" he greeted, not taking his eyes off the television "how was work?"

"Alright" I said with a cheery tone. I didn't want to bring his mood down "how was yours?"

"Not bad, not bad" turning to me in his chair, he announced "I should tell you know before I forget. Hank called today. He said he wants to talk to you tomorrow. Something important I think" nodding my head, I searched the fridge before making myself a glass of water.

"Did he say anything else? What it might be about?" I asked while taking a mouthful of my drink.

"Nope. Just that it's urgent" resting a hand on my hip, I bobbed my head while trying to think of a reason of what could be so important. I hope it wasn't anything bad.

"Well. I'm gonna go lie down for a bit. Long day at work" not waiting for a reply, I turned and wandered my way to my room. Closing the door behind me, I sat the glass of water down on the nightstand before collapsing onto the bed. I couldn't be bothered to take my shoes off, not today.

* * *

Rushing the next day, I knew I was going to be in trouble with Coach. I was more than half an hour late to the gym; which is something I rarely ever do and for good reason. Sighing as I pushed through the doors, I was instantly enveloped with the noise of pounding feet and the creak of bars. Everyone, of course, was here on time except for me. Loosely glancing around the large gym room, all the other girls that I train with were all dressed and doing their routines.

Spotting Coach not far away, I quickly made my way into the changing room to get ready. Tugging up my short, black pants, I grabbed the tape before zipping up my bag. Jogging out, I wrapped my hands on the way over to see Coach as he stood watching Isabelle on the bars "I'm here" I announced.

"Your late is what you are" scolded Coach not _too_ harshly as he continued to watch "good Isabelle" he praised "remember to keep your arms straight" nodding his head, he turned to face me "as for you young lady…"

"I'm sorry. I know I'm late" looking down, I knew Coach wasn't going to get too angry at me "It won't happen again"

"I hope not…" he grumbled " _he_ hates it when people are late"

Looking up, I was confused "He?...he who?"

Nodding his head toward his office, Coach took a quick look around the gym "Walk with me. I need to talk to you…" following along, I was ushered into his small box shaped office "take a seat" he said while gesturing to the green chair.

Quickly asking, I felt uncomfortable as I sat down "Am I in trouble?"

"No, not at all" stated Coach with a wave of his hand "I just want to talk to about a phone call I recently had concerning your career" breathing a sigh, the last thing I wanted was to get booted from the gym.

Registering Coaches words, I immediately had an odd look of confusion on my face "My career?" I repeated "as in the café?"

"No. With Gymnastics" chuckled Coach "…You're a naturally skilled athlete Lina, and your one of my finest students. I know for a fact you've competed in several events, and you've done very well up to this point…" sitting forward, Coach leaned on his wooden desk "I wanted to know if you have any interest in training on a more…professional level"

"You mean…the Olympics?" I questioned with curiosity. Surely that's not what he means.

Nodding his head, Coach smiled "Yesterday, an important person called wanting to know if he could come watch one of your routines…apparently he's recruiting knew members for his team and he's considering _you_ a likely candidate"

Feeling my breath hitch, I slumped back in the chair with shock and excitement. I couldn't believe it. Someone wanted _me_ on their team – for the Olympics. This is a once in a life time opportunity "When is he coming by?" I asked calmly, I didn't want to seem desperate or too excited.

"He'll be here tomorrow. That's why I wanted to see you so soon" sitting back in his chair, I couldn't help the smile that was on my face "…Lina" looking up, I saw Coach with a look of seriousness on his face "…just…be yourself" he said with a crooked smile. Nodding my head up and down, I couldn't be happier than in this moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Let me know what you think about the chapter. Hopefully the next chapter is when things start to get heated and interesting in terms of Lance.**

Standing in the kitchen with my hand on my hip, I breathed in shakily as I listened to dad list everything under the sun "Do you have everything?" nodding my head, I smiled "are you sure? You good? Eat breakfast? Brush your teeth? Comb-"

Continuing to ramble, I held up my hand "Dad, stop…calm down" I said with a laugh "I've got everything I need, all there is to do is get on the road" giving him the thumbs up, he sighed before smiling wide.

"Sorry" he apologised "I'm just proud of you" he said while resting his fingers over his mouth "It's not every day your daughter gets told she's going to the Olympics" crossing his arms, I could tell he was bursting at the seams; trying not to overreact to everything that's happening.

Nodding my head, I shrugged "Well, it's not for sure…I mean, so far it's just a trial…" tilting my hand in back and forth motion, I zipped my grey duffel bag up before slinging it over my shoulder "there's no guran-"

"Lina..." replied my dad, cutting me off mid-sentence "as your father. I believe in you…and I am positive that you're going to nail this…he'll never know what hit'em" walking over, dad pulled me into a tight hug. Hearing him breathe a sigh of happiness, he stepped back "okay…let's do this"

* * *

Staring at the gym door, my hand hovered poised just above the handle. It had all come to me in this moment and I realised that when I walk through this door; my life might change for the better. Looking behind me, dad had long since gone for work; leaving me alone outside.

Turning my gaze down, I stood dressed in the familiar tight black pants and dark grey top. It's super easy to move around in and not to mention comfortable. Breathing in a shaky breathe, I pushed through the door and began walking into the large gym.

Looking around, the first thing I noticed was that Coach and an unknown man were talking to each other. The second, was that the man was not at all old like I thought he was going to be, but young and handsome. Standing in a red USA jacket and dark blue pants, his dark brown hair and sharp jawline was sure to make any girls heart skip a beat.

"Amelia. There you are" called my Coach as the two men turned at my entrance. Giving a shy smile, I felt nervous under a certain some ones heated and judgemental gaze. Reaching the two men, I stood feeling almost vulnerable "here let me introduce you" said Coach as he placed a hand on my upper back "Amelia, this is Lance Tucker. He's the Coach I talked to you about"

Reaching out a hand for common courtesy, Lance eyed me a second before shaking my hand with a solid grip "It's nice to meet you"

"Like wise" replied Lance as he let my hand go to look at coach with a wide smile "let's get started, shall we"

"Of course…Lina" gestured Coach to the bars. Nodding my head, I dropped my grey bag to the side. The nerves in my veins feeling like ice as a light sheen of sweat covered my forehead. Walking over to the bars, I stretched and twisted the kinks from my body. I need to relax, I said while shaking my legs and arms. Be yourself.

Standing a few meters away, I quickly ran to the bottom bar and jumped. Gripping tight, I used the momentum and thrust of my weight to perform my elegant routine. Twisting and holding on to the horizontal fibre glass pole, I flipped and twirled before landing with a barely noticeable stumble. Glancing at the two Coaches uncertain, both of them were watching me with a keen eyes, but only one of them held an expression of encouragement.

Not being told to stop, I used that as a sign to continue and half an hour later, I was just finishing on my floor routine. Using a series of cartwheels, backflip and twists, I felt breathless as I landed in the middle of the floor. Hearing the silence and emptiness of the room, I felt my stomach begin to drop. Did he not like it? Did I do something wrong?

Staring at me with his arms crossed, Lance stood beside Coach; not a single words leaving his lips. I was starting to feel embarrassed and disappointed in myself, and then he commented "Impressive for a girl your age" turning to face Coach, he asked "Could I talk to you in private?"

"Of course" he replied. Watching Lance lead the way to Coaches office, I was left standing on the floor alone and apprehensive of my success. I wish he could give me a straight answer, just for the fact that having to sit and wait, is killing me. What if he said no? That I wasn't good enough despite his comment. I had only just met Lance, I don't know what kind of person he is.

Making my way off the matt, I sat on the floor next to my grey duffel bag. Unzipping it, I took out my water bottle before taking large gulps; the cool ice making my throat feel nice. Waiting, I sat with my legs crossed when the door to Coaches office finally opened and the two men came to stand before me. Getting up in a hurry, Lance stood tall; his eyes boring down at me as Coach stood with a smile "How would you like to be a part of team USA?" hearing Lances every word as they flowed from his mouth, my body had instantly froze. Did he just say what I think he said?

"…I made it?" I said with a large smile spreading across my face, ear to ear. Feeling my eyes sting with happiness, I tried to keep it together.

"With flying colours…" replied Lance, a professional look on his face "Judging from what I saw, you'll be a valuable asset to my team…however" he said making the smile start to drop from my face "if you accept, you'll have to fly down to Toronto and stay for the duration of training…I hope that won't be an issue" looking at Lance and then to Coach, I was stumped on what to say. I don't know if I had that kind of money, and even if I did. It would mean that I'd have to go without my father. He wouldn't be able to quit his job and leave the house for seven months "…how about this" said Lance noticing my hesitance in an answer "I'll give you a few days to make a decision. Talk to the people you need to talk to. Sound good?"

Nodding my head, I smiled "Yeah that sounds great"

"Alright then" he said before putting on his pitch black sunnies "…I'll see myself out" smiling again, Lance gave Coach another handshake before leaving.

Holding my breath as he walked his way out of the gym, I exhaled once the door had closed shut behind him. Collapsing mentally, my head rested in my hands "How am I going to afford this? Were in Kentucky. I don't have that kind of money" I said feeling panicked as Coach stood with a knowing look.

"I know. In fact we were talking about that just before you walked in" rubbing his chin, Coach looked at me as a million things rushed through my mind.

"This is my one chance…" I groaned as I put my hands on my hip. Scoffing, I muttered under my breath "I knew it was too good to be true"

"Hey" called Coach sternly. Stepping over, Coach pulled me into a hug "we'll work something out, yeah. Don't worry" he said while rubbing my arms up and down "we'll get you there. One way or another…you deserve this Lina"

* * *

"Move?..." rubbing his chin, Dad stood over the pot of spaghetti sauce with a frown on his face. I could see the clogs turning in his mind as he tried to process and think about the information I had just given him "well, how far is it exactly?"

"It's in Toronto…" I muttered under my breath.

"Driving's out of the question then" chuckled dad as he stirred the sauce in the pot, his grey eyebrows raised. I know he was just trying to lighten the mood, but it wasn't working. Hearing him sigh, I watched as he nodded his head "…okay… I'll get the money"

"Get the money? How?...we have none" I said gesturing to the small house I was helping my dad pay off. Leaning against the dinner table, I stared down at the linoleum floor as I clicked my tongue. Think. I need to think "…I could maybe get the money if I worked extra shifts" I suggested as dad stirred in the cooked pasta before dishing it up.

Turning around with the two bowels, dad shook his head and gave me a look "I'm not having you work anymore than you already are. It'll cut into your gym time. You and I both know what happens when you do that" he said with a tilt of his head as he sat the bowels down on the table.

Nodding my head, I sat at the table along with dad "I know, but it's something I'm going to have to do. It's either that, or I don't go"

Grumbling, dad twirled his pasta in the bowel before looking up "I told you. I've got it covered. You'll have the money you need. You're going to Toronto Amelia and that's the end of it" he said trying to sound stern.

Now it was my time to give him _the_ look. Crossing my arms, I abandoned my pasta "I'm not stupid…the only way you're going to get that much money is if you take it out of your fund…and that's not happening. That's _your_ money. It's what's going to help you _retire_ …" I argued.

Finishing his mouthful of food, dad rolled his eyes "How about _I_ worry about what I do with _my_ money, okay… _this_ is more important than me buying a boat when I'm too old and senile to use it. This is the Olympics. It's your chance to do something with your life. And if it means using the money I've saved – then so be it. I want to give you the life I never had…"

Bowing my head, I felt defeated and emotional at his words. I know he means well, my dad always does but this – the Olympics – it's not worth it. Not when my dad's worked his entire life to save up so that he didn't have to _keep_ working when he's old; when his body can't take it. It's not fair. He's just going to have to accept that I won't be going. Besides, I'm sure there are other professions and jobs out there in the world.

* * *

Walking into the gym the next day, I passed the other girls as they showed each other their routines. Heading over to Coaches office, I knocked on the door "Coach, can I have a minute?" I asked as he sat behind his desk, his rectangle glassed resting on his nose.

"Sure, sure. Come on in. I've been waiting for you" watching Coach smile as he gave me his full attention, I didn't bother in sitting down. I wanted to make this brief, and Emily was waiting outside in her mother's car.

Playing with the tips of my fingers, I glanced down before looking up "I just wanted to tell you…I won't be going to Toronto"

Standing up, Coaches smile had dropped from his face to be replaced with one of confusion. I knew this was going to happen "What do you mean you're not going? What happened? Have you talked to your father?" asked Coach in a rush.

Nodding my head, I replied "Yes, I have and nothing happened. It's just, I don't want to go…"

"Don't want to go?" said Coach with a joking laugh "Lina, this is your _life_. You said so yourself. Just tell me. What's really the problem?" standing with his hands on his hip, he waited for an answer.

"…I just…my father. He wants to use his savings to get me to Toronto" sucking on my teeth, the memory of last night flashed before me. It still made me mad that he would suggest such a thing "I'm not going on his expense. It's stupid…" I tried to justify.

"Lina…I've known you and your father for eleven years. And I know for a fact that he's _just_ trying to _help_ you. He wants what's best, he always has"

"I know, I know" I said while letting out a light groan "…but I can't… _this_ " I said gesturing to the office and gym "…it's just a dream. A stupid selfish dream…it was good while it lasted, but it's over now"

"It's far from over Amelia" said Coach as he walked around his desk to stand in front of me, placing his hands on my shoulder, he continued "I know to you this must feel conflicting, you're just that type of person; you're selfless and think of others…but listen to me now. Do this for yourself" he said plainly.

Looking down with a sigh "…And what if I fail?" I questioned Coach "what if I get there and I'm not good enough? I might not even make it to the Olympics. He has a _whole_ team and only a few get to go"

"Then you try your hardest and you give it your all" letting go of me, Coach took a step back and crossed his arms "…do this one thing for yourself – alright…and if it's not for you…you come home. And if you make it…well…I told you so" letting out a scoff of a laugh, I smiled at his words "…what do you say Lina?"

Thinking about it for a few more seconds, I turned to look at the gym as the girls flipped and the familiar white dust floated through the air like an intoxicating cloud. Looking at Coach as he leaned against the corner of his desk, I nodded "…alright"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Let me know how the chapter was? I would love some feedback.**

As promised, Lance had called the following day and I had given him my answer. That yes, I would love to join his team in Toronto. Which meant through the week, dad had made the arrangements necessary with the money and had booked my tickets. Now today, in exactly three hours and fourteen minutes, I'll be high in the sky on my way to my future.

Wandering my eyes over my room, I tried to think if I had packed everything that I needed. Even with the money I now have, I couldn't afford to be buying things just because I had forgotten to bring it with me. If I didn't already know before, I do now – City areas are expensive, and I still have to pay for the apartment I had rented not far away "Honey?" called dad from the hallway.

"Yeah, I'm in my room" I called back as I nodded my head to myself. Looking down at my suitcase, I zipped the bag closed before doing the same with my duffel. With only a limited amount of room, I had only packed the essentials, a few casual clothes and all of my gymnastics outfits and equipment.

Turning as the door to my room creaked open, I placed my bag on the floor and pulled the handle up. Hooking my duffel bag on top, I looked over to see dad leaning against the door frame; a sad sort of look on his face. I hope he wasn't having second thoughts.

"What's wrong? You look down" I said while glancing him over again. Standing dressed in his janitor uniform, dad shook his head before pointing his thumb behind him.

"No, not at all. Just letting you know Emily's here" making an 'o' shape with my mouth, I nodded my head. After explaining everything to Emily the previous day, she had gladly accepted to take me to airport since dad couldn't. Standing in the small room, the moment somehow felt awkward. Maybe it was the fact that I'll be leaving for seven months – by myself.

"Well, I've got everything packed. Ready to go" I said trying to sound chipper. Grabbing the handle of my bag, I followed dad as he led us to the front door. Peeking out the door, Emily waved through the windscreen of her car. Smiling, I gave a quick, short wave back. Looking back at dad, I glanced around the kitchen and the small view of the lounge room. I wanted to get one last look at everything, and I couldn't help the flutter in my stomach as I did "I'm going to miss you dad" I muttered quietly, my eyes stinging from the emotions I'm feeling.

"I'm going to miss you to Lina…my little girl" opening my arms, I enveloped my dad in a tight and loving hug "….don't' forget. Be yourself. Pour your heart into it. I'll know you'll do great honey" he mumbled into the top of my head with a kiss.

Smiling into his green uniform, I said "I'll call you when I get there"

"And every second day" he added "like we promised" nodding my head, I smiled with a sniffle. Letting him go, I took a deep breath in before making my way out of the house and towards Emily. Following close behind, dad helped me with my bags and placed them into the trunk of the car. Opening the door for me, I hoped in before he closed it. Winding down the window, dad bent down for one last good-bye "have a safe flight. And I'll see you in seven months" he said with a smile.

"Seven months" hearing the car start, Emily asked if I was ready "…Yeah…I'm ready" reversing from the driveway, Emily pulled up into the street before starting down the road. It marked the beginning of a very long journey.

* * *

After crying hugs and never ending good-byes from Emily, I had made my way onto the plane and now I was closer than ever before. Feeling my head loll to the side a loud ding had rung out into the crowded aircraft " _Attention all passengers. Please put on your seat belts and prepare for landing. Thank you_ "

Rubbing my eyes, I shifted to stretch my toes and arms before buckling myself in as instructed. Turning my head to glance out the window with awe, I couldn't not stare at the view outside. Even though I had been on a plane before, it always amazed me when I was this high up. How the clouds looked so thick from below but so thin when up close. Looking past the wing of the plan and down towards the city below, I watched as a sea of cars and buildings crowded the large space. It was extravagant – nothing like my little hometown.

Taking a few gulps of my water to pop my ears, I felt the plane shake with mild turbulence as we began to decent toward the tarmac. Waiting a few minutes, I collected my handbag into my lap as the plane came to a standstill. Hearing the ding, the pilots voice echoed out again " _Thank you for flying Southwest and have a good day_ " un-clicking the buckle of my seat belt, I got up in the flurry of passengers as they grabbed their belongings and filed out the small plane.

Eventually squeezing my way out, I quickly walked down the route to get inside the airport. Once inside, I navigated my way through the sea of people in order to get to the luggage area. Standing at the rotating conveyor belt, I watched as several bags passed me by before finding my own.

Picking it up, I made my way out of the mass building to flag down a taxi at the rank. Finding one with little to no problem, I put my luggage in the trunk and slid into the back. Pulling out a piece of paper from my back pocket, I read the address I had written down "two thirty-four Roland Avenue please" nodding his head, the man started the timer before zooming off into the chaotic traffic.

Twisting and turning through traffic lights and rows of vehicles, we had ended up just outside the heart of the city. Peeking out of the window, I glanced at the several tall building; some of them made from almost pure glass and others designed in rather odd ways. Driving down another street with a few palm trees between both sides of the street, the taxi driver turned into a large carpark where an even larger building stood. This is it, the gymnasium. Turning in his seat, the man looked me up and down "Alright kid, that'll be forty-two dollars and nineteen cents" handing him the money, I told him to keep the few cents change.

Hopping out of the taxi and grabbing my luggage, I watched as the man drove off into the distance. Breathing in the city air, I couldn't help but flinch at the chemical and gas smell that burned my nostrils. It was disgusting. Holding up a hand to my forehead, I tried to block out the blaring sun as it beamed down. It almost felt hotter here than in Kentucky. Everything in fact felt so foreign. It was more like I was in a different country than a different state.

Deciding not to waste any more time, I adjusted my handbag and continued to pull my bag along the bumpy concrete path. Looking at the fancy, frosted front door that read 'L.T Elite Academy of Gymnastics' I pushed on the thick metal door handle. Walking on in, the cool breeze of air-con brushed past my skin and the scent of chalk and new equipment made me relax. _This_ is somewhat familiar I thought to myself, but the interior was not at all like Coaches gym in town.

Standing in only the reception area, the marbled floor and fresh, clean environment made this place look unbelievably professional. If it wasn't for the name of the building, I would have thought I was in the wrong place. Walking over to the mahogany desk, a thin blonde sat behind it dressed in form fitting black dress; her hair in a bun "Hi" I said trying to catch her attention as she looked busy at her computer.

Stopping to look up with her green eyes, she instantly smiled wide "Welcome. You must be Amelia" nodding my head shyly, I tugged at the sleeve of my black camisole "Mister Tucker is just through there" she said pointing to the metal red double door down the end of the hallway. That must be entrance to the actual gymnasium.

Thanking her, I quickly walked through to the end of the hallway before pushing on in. Taking a quick glance around, the enormous room was set out spaciously with new looking equipment and the theme was obviously blue, white and red.

Directing my attention to the middle, Lance stood with his back to me. His white sneakered feet apart and dressed in his USA outfit "Glad you could make it" he said none too enthusiastically as he turned around "welcome to Toronto" giving me a wide smile, it had vanished as soon as it had happened and I was left startled with the odd change of expressions. Pointing his finger toward another room he ordered "go get changed and come back here. Two minutes" he said while pointing his finger to the floor below him.

Nodding my head instantly, I grabbed the grey duffel bag that had all my gym clothes in before rushing off to the other room. Slipping into my usual training clothes, I rushed over to Lance as he stood in the exact same spot that I had left him in; only his arms were now crossed over his chest.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, he had taken a step back and pointed to the position he was once standing in "Right here" he said.

Taking the few steps, I stood where he wanted me too; my arms down by my sides. Watching his steel blues eyes roam over my body, he began circling me like prey. Not saying a word. His gaze never leaving. After doing a slow one hundred and eighty, he stood back in front of me "…Why are you here?" he asked while looking into my eyes.

Furrowing my brow, I didn't know how to answer "Because you asked me"

Shaking his head, he replied sternly "Wrong. Guess again"

"Because…I impressed you" I said. Although it came out more as a question.

"Correct" he said enthusiastically "because _you_ impressed _me_. And although you _impressed_ me, that doesn't mean you're going to make it to the Olympics. Understand?" nodding my head, I looked down. That was blunt.

"Good…while we're on the topic, let me set out a few ground rules" looking up, I felt uncomfortable with his change of tone. He wasn't at all likes he was at the gym; smiles and professionalism. Instead now, he seemed demanding, strict and I'd even say arrogant "rule number one. You call me either Coach, or Coach Tucker. Not Lance, not Tucker, not Tucky. I'm here to train you. Not be your friend. Got it?"

"Yes Coach" I replied using one of his preferred names.

"Good" he said before continuing "rule number two. _Never_ be late. If there's one thing I hate, it's people who don't turn up when they're supposed to…" nodding my head, I realised that was what Coach had meant a few days ago "…Thirdly, if you think you know better than me, than think again or get out. I don't have time to deal with a smart mouth bitch. However, judging by the looks of you I don't think that'll be a problem. Am I right?"

"No Coach" I answered, another lump forming in my throat.

"Good. I'm glad you're catching on so quickly…now" he said with a sigh. It almost sounded as if he were board or exhausted "I don't know what your old Coach was like and I really don't give a shit, but this" he said gesturing to my busty chest "needs to be dealt with. I can't have your tits bouncing around everywhere, it's distracting. Secondly…as of now you're going on a diet"

Gaping at the man and his rude tone and comment, I couldn't help the flush of anger. I know he's a gold medallist and my Coach, but there's no reason to be this rude. Opening my mouth, I went to tell him off "I don't-"

Holding up his hand, he interrupted me "What did I _just_ say not a minute ago?" remembering his 'rules', I sighed with a slight sneer on my face. Biting my tongue, I closed my mouth to keep myself from ripping into my new Coach "I'm training professional athletes. If you want to be on this team you need to push your mind and your body, and that's not going to happen with a gut. Remember…you do gymnastics, not competitive eating" tasting blood, I scrunched my fists tight and felt the dig of my nails in my skin. If it wasn't for the fact this was all riding on my career and the fact I was using my dad's retirement money, I most likely would have punched him in the face. He is definitely not the person I thought he was. But if this works out, I'll be rewarded with the weight of victory hanging from my neck in seven months – Gold.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N How was the chapter? Let me know what you think :)**

"Alright stop" landing on the blue mat for the hundredth time that day, Coach Tucker made his way over looking none too impressed – which is becoming a common occurrence as of late. Not a good thing, I know, but then again his facial expression never changes much. He always looks like he's in a serious and sour mood.

"What's wrong?" I asked lightly, not knowing what the problem was this time. In seems that ever since getting here, our whole sessions have been nothing but none stop bickering left, right and centre. I never did anything right according to him, and I've had little praise since being here. It's all starting to grate on my nerves.

"What's wrong?" he scoffed, as if I had made a joke " _what's wrong_ is that you're wobbling all over the place every time you land. Do you suffer from some sort of disease that I don't know about, or are you just unco-ordinated?" he mocked in his usual snide tone.

"No. I'm not suffering from anything" I said with a rise in my voice "and there's nothing wrong with the way I land" glaring at him, I didn't care what he had to say in return – he was just being an asshole.

"Oh is that right?" crossing his arms, he tried to make himself look intimidating, and to be completely honest – he was. Not only was he tall, but he had a certain way of making you squirm – and not in the good way. Sighing quietly, I stood waiting for him to continue "…get on the bars" he ordered while pointing behind me.

Doing as he said, I turned and positioned myself just under the lowest bar. There's no point in arguing with him. Jumping up with no effort, I grabbed the horizontal pole and proceeded to hang. Looking at Tucker as he came to stand in front of me, he still had his arms folded over his chest. He wasn't moving or doing anything – just standing.

"Really?" I said, sounding taken aback. This was his big punishment? All because I said there was nothing wrong with my landing "you're going to make me hang here until you feel better about yourself" scoffing, I adjusted my grip on the bar.

"No" he said with his masculine voice, as if I hadn't heard all the story " _you're_ going to hang there until I say stop…and if you don't, and you drop – then you're out" giving me a cocky grin, it was gone in a flash to be replaced with one of bitterness.

"You can't be serious" I almost screeched "you can't do that" not after everything I've had to do to get here.

"Sweetheart. I can do _whatever_ I want…so keep going – I _dare_ you" he replied with a shake of his head "your ass will be out of here so fast you'd wish you never bothered in the first place" staring at the man with a heated gaze, I wondered if he was like this with the other girls on his team. Or is it just me?

Hanging off the bars, I started to feel the familiar burn in my arms and upper body as I tried to keep myself from dropping. I didn't want to give _Coach Tucker_ the satisfaction, and I didn't want to be kicked out. Adjusting my grip again, I held tight enough to keep myself up, but not tight that it would hurt my hands "Why _did_ you want me to begin with? It's so _clear_ that you hate me. I'm sure there's better people out there than me" I said, trying to take my mind of the burning sensation.

"Your right" he said bluntly, not at all hiding the fact "but unfortunately for me, she's in the clutches of selfish bitch and I haven't managed to pry her away quite just yet…so instead" he said with a sigh "I'm stuck with you. But I'm a man of resourcefulness, and I need fresh meat for this year's Olympics. It just so happens, that person is attached to a seventeen year old smart mouth, know it all" taken aback by his words, I pursed my lips shut. Why did I even bother talking? "…give up yet?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

"You'd love that wouldn't you?" I said with a sneer in my voice.

"You have no idea" keeping hold, I stared straight ahead. If I don't look at him, or engage in conversation, I'll get through this. Breathing in and out, I focused on 'the now' "look at you. Shaking all over again" he said tisking me. Trying to make me angry, get me to react.

Not looking at him, I blocked out the noises around me until there was nothing left but the thumping of my heart beneath my chest. Listening to the steady beat, I had closed my eyes and when I opened them Tucker was no longer in front of me. Glancing around, I had almost thought that he had left when I felt a hand on the back of my calf. Letting out a small yelp of surprise, I wasn't at all expecting that "What are you doing?" I demanded with a serious edge to my tone.

Not answering, the palm of his hand rested flat against my skin as the tips of his fingers faintly dug into my skin. Feeling them drag down the rest of my calf, they came to wrap around my ankle. Receiving a sharp tug, I had almost lost my grip on the bar. Gasping, I tightened my grip as if my life depended on it "Get off of me" I said trying to tug my ankle from his grip. I don't want him to do that again. Not being able to turn to see him, I simply twisted and jerked but he didn't let go "I said let go" pulling my leg violently, I had managed to get out of his hold. Sighing from some sort of relief. I thought he might have left me alone after that, but instead both his hands were placed right back on the front of my legs.

Starting at the bottom, his fingers skimmed just above the skin. I could barely feel it as it brushed so lightly it almost tickled. Wandering higher and higher, they eventually made it past my knee caps "What's wrong? Scared you might lose" hearing his taunting voice, I had a strong urge to kicking him in the face. Who was he to taunt me, let alone touch me in such a blatant and intimate manner? All I had to do was make a phone call for sexual harassment and he'd be out of a job – but then so will I.

"I agreed to stay here until you let me go. I never said you could touch me" not backing away like I had assumed he would, his fingers kept skimming up my leg until they reached just inside my thighs. Feeling my hands shake even more violently, I didn't know whether it was from me hanging her for so long, or because of his hands. Closing my eyes, I squeezed my legs tightly together – and that's when it stopped.

"Alright…you can come down now" feeling the touch of his hands disappear, I immediately let go of the bars to collapse onto the ground. Sitting on my legs, I groaned and winced at the pain that shot through my body. It felt as if every muscle was on fire "…you're not on break" he said while still standing behind me. Feeling the movement of the mat, two hand wrapped under my arms and lifted me up with little effort making me stumble as I was set back onto my feet "it's back to work for you"

"Can't I at least have a few minutes" I groaned at the man as he went to stand of to the side; his red USA jacket unzipped so that I could see his tight, white shirt underneath.

"Your training, not taking a vacation. Get back on the bars. I want to see your routine again" huffing, I trotted back to the bars. Standing a step away, I leaned forward with my hands stretched out. Grabbing a hold, my body swung forward. Spreading my legs as I hoisted myself up onto the first bar, I leaned forward again in a swiftly motion to reach for the second. Spreading my legs again, I swung up to hold myself in a handstand position before swinging back down. Building my momentum, I eventually flipped to spin several times in the air. Landing with my legs somewhat apart as I stumbled a fraction, I instantly crossed my fingers hoping he didn't notice.

"You're kidding me right?..." resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I walked back to the start. Of course he noticed. He has eyes like a hawk.

"I slipped" I said trying to defend myself, although I know it wouldn't really help my case.

"You slipped?...How does _slipping_ , make you spread your legs like a peace sign?" watching him put his hands on his hips, I thought he was about to start on another one of his lectures, but instead he sighed "…Don't. Move…" pointing at me, Tucker quickly walked away to one of the storage rooms. Coming back, he held a thin piece of black strap used to support the rings. Marching toward me, he didn't hesitate to crouch down in front of me. Looking down, I went to step away as he started to wrap the material around my ankles, but he quickly held me still.

"What are you doing?" I said sounding sceptical.

"Making sure your legs stay closed…like they should be" I knew there was some hidden innuendo in his words as he continued to wrap the straps around my ankles. Securing them with a tight not, it was my turn to cross my arms over my legs.

"There's really no point in thi-" getting up from the ground, Tucker placed a hand over my mouth.

"Do you ever shut up?" glaring at him, he took his hand away and gestured "go" he ordered. Breathing out a harsh breath of air, I began to hop along the mat to get toward the bar. Now that my chest had been firmly bound, there was nothing I had to worry about in terms of bouncing – or distracting. Jumping up onto the bar, I began my routine.

* * *

Zipping up my grey jumper, today's training was officially over. Not even three days in and I was starting to hate being here. If only I had a decent Coach. One that wasn't utterly handsome, arrogant and a pervert. Feeling the ache in my limbs, I headed out of the gym to start my walk to the nearest bus station.

Thanks to my previous planning, I was now staying at an apartment not far away from the gym. Which meant all I had to do was catch the bus and walk a block before I was there. Although at times like these, I wish I had a car. I don't think my body could handle the few extra blocks of walking, plus the stairs. Waiting for what seemed like a good solid hour, the bus had finally arrived and by the time I had got off at my designated stop, the sun was starting to set.

Quickly hurrying to get to the safety of my apartment, I didn't want to be still walking at night. I'm not familiar with this place yet, and I doubt the people here are as friendly as the ones in my home town – all except Reed of course.

Sighing with relief as I saw the modern looking apartment up ahead, I rushed the few more steps to get inside the front lobby door. Peering down at the white tiles below, I quickly jogged up the spiral like steps until I reached the fifth floor. Opening the door labelled '5A', I smile etched upon my lips as I smelled the new fragrance I had bought, waft pass my nose.

It smelt faintly floral, but not overpowering. It was just enough to make it smell like home. Placing down my gym bag near the door, I walked over to the fridge to get a bottle of cold water. Taking large gulps, I continued to sift through fridge. After giving me a diet plan, I had been instructed to 'follow it to the letter', and follow it I did.

Grabbing another bottle of water and some ice-cubes from the freezer, I placed them on the bench before grabbing the blender and a tub of powder. Put on a strict five hundred calorie diet, I had little to no room at all to indulge. And even if I did, Tucker would know as he weighs me every day before and after training. Embarrassing if you ask me. Putting two scoops of the _special_ meal replacement that I had been given, I mixed it with the water and ice-cubes for texture before blending it in the blender. Once it was nice and the way I like it, I poured it into a shaker and snapped the pink lid on.

Carting it around with me, I lounged on the bean bag that I had bought from the store. Not having much in terms of furniture, all that filled this medium sized apartment was a few kitchen utensils, a mattress, my luggage, a bean bag, a few books and an I-pad I had bought with me from home. Sitting down, the crunch of the beans rolled around under my bottom until I was comfortable. Lifting my knees up, I watched some T.V shows that I had bought while drinking my 'dinner'. This was going to be my life from now on – it's all so _exciting_.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N How was the chapter? Let me know what you think :)**

Groaning, I rolled over once again as an increasingly aggravating noise wailed out from beside me. Shoving my head back into the pillow, I sighed while keeping my eyes closed. Trying to get back to sleep, I felt relief as the noise ceased. Brisking upon the edge of consciousness, I felt myself just starting to drift away when the irritating noise returned not a few seconds later. What _is_ that noise?

Whining, I twisted over to pick up my phone. Sliding the lock screen, I answered with a sour attitude "What?!"

"Don't _what_ me…where the hell are you?" jolting awake at the sound of Coach Tucker's voice, I pulled the phone down from my ear to see it was nearly nine thirty. I've over slept. Slapping a hand to my forehead, I silently cursed.

Finding words, I quickly uttered "I am _so_ sorry" bustling up from the mattress on the floor, I tripped and hit my foot on one of the wheels of my luggage bag. Hissing from the pain, I grabbed the limb in pure agony.

"You're going to be more than _sorry_ when you get here Amelia" he hissed in the phone "you're almost an hour late" holding in the wail of curses I wanted to scream out from the pain, I sucked it up. I don't have time to get angry and sulk over this; especially not with Coach listening. Sifting through a pile of laundry instead, I searched around trying to find one of my clean bras. I need to do the washing when I get home I thought to myself.

"I know, and I swear I'll be there in just a few minutes" I said trying to calm the situation, although I knew _this_ – being late – was the one thing Tucker hated more than anything. Except for losing. That was _obviously_ his number one.

"Don't think you get to skip training, you'll be making up for every second you miss. So if I were _you_ , I'd hurry up" hearing the line drop on the other end, I pulled away to see he had hung up. Shoving it into the back pocket of my jeans, I quickly gathered myself to look somewhat presentable before rushing off with my gym bag.

Almost flying down the several flights of stairs, I knew I had missed my bus which meant I had to get a taxi – even more money down the drain. Waving my arm around for a good few minutes, I had managed to flag one and quickly jumped in. Telling him the address, I told him to hurry as much as possible. Every minute he said. As if getting home nearing dark wasn't bad enough. It'll be _pitch_ black by the time I even get out of the gym, let alone home.

Watching several apartments and cars go by, my heart fluttered a million miles an hour. But as the familiar tree's and strip of road appeared, a sigh of some relief had escaped my lungs. Feeling my hands shake, I didn't know what Coach was going to do once I got inside. Will he yell at me? Will he make me do another one of his 'punishments', or kick me out? I know he said that I'd have to make up for it, which I would assume meant he was keeping me; but with this man, I didn't know what to expect.

Thanking the driver, I hurriedly made my way through the frosted glass entrance and down the hallway. Pushing through the red gym doors, a rush of heat crashed through my body and cheeks. He's not alone. How _perfect_.

Glancing around, I listened to the stern conversation that was happening before me. Tucker was standing up with the _almos_ t appeal of God, as a group of various female gymnasts sat listening intently; all of them ready and dressed in their training outfits. How more embarrassing could this day possibly get? Not only was I late, but now I was late in front of a whole group of people I've never met "…And that ladies, is why you don't show up late" hearing his snide voice as he practically glared at me from half way across the gym, I quickly looked down with shame "go get dressed Branson" he ordered while waving his hand lazily "the rest of you, hop to it" clapping his hands, the girls quickly got up from their spots on the floor to head to different areas of equipment in the massive gym.

Jogging off to the changing room, I quickly got redressed into my training outfit. Sitting down on one of the benches, I rustled through my bag to find my tape when the door opened. Hearing the sound of sneakers, I could only assume it was Coach Tucker "Mind explaining why your late?" spoke his voice; slightly echoed from our surroundings.

"I over slept. I forgot to set my alarm last night. I know there's no excuse's…but it won't happen again" I said, almost whispering my answer. I was treading carefully. I didn't want to get into any more trouble. Rummaging through my bag, I eventually found the tape in one of my side pockets.

Watching his shadow come closer as I kept my eyes down, his hand had suddenly reached to snatch the tape out of my hands "It better not" he said while leering down at me from his standing position. Nodding my head as a reply, he sat down on the bench next to me "what happened?" he said pointing to my leg.

Crinkling my brow, I roamed my eyes down my leg to see what he was talking about, when I saw it – a decent scrap along the side of my foot. That must have been from my 'trip' this morning over my bag "Oh. I fell" I replied simply.

"Clumsy as well" tisking me, I wanted to roll my eyes. Just when you think he's spared you from a world of 'pain' from being late, he mocks you instead "you're not having a good run, are you?" watching him reach down to my ankle, he wrapped his fingers around it before yanking it up toward him; making my butt spin on the wooden bench. Almost falling, I braced my arms on the seat as my foot now rested in his lap "first you've got attitude, then you can't land to save your life, and now…you're late and a klutz…is there anything else I need to know about you? Or is that it?" he asked snidely.

Watching him as he taped my ankle, I wish on everything in this world that I could just kick him in the face – just once. That's all that I would need, because Lance Tucker has to be the most rudest, narcissistic and arrogant man I have ever met. I wonder how he's even gotten to be here – a gold medallist and gymnastics coach – being the person he is. Thinking back to the time at my old Coaches gym, Tucker must have really had to restrain himself. Because to me, at the time, he seemed to be pleasant and professional. Not at all like the person that's sitting next to me right now "I'm full of surprises…who knows"

Hearing him snicker, he gestured with his fingers for me to lift the other foot. Doing as he instructed, I placed my other foot on his lap, but this time – it was different. Before I had been concentrated on his horrible personality and how I wanted to put a dent in that pretty face of his. However, now, my thoughts were focused on the feeling of his warm hands as them skimmed around my ankle in precise and calculated movements. It wasn't hard to tell he was gymnast at some stage of his life. Watching as he wrapped my ankle in perfect tightness, I felt a clench in my lower stomach and an irritating pulse between my legs. Strange and also annoying how the female mind and body works at times.

Looking away, I tried to steer my thoughts back to the fact that he's a jerk. However, the feeling of his fingers were still there, but soon halting to stop all too soon "Alright" he said tapping my leg just below my left knee "I want you to work on the balance beam today, nothing else" nodding my head quickly, I shifted my legs off of his lap before getting up and walking out in an uncomfortable flurry.

Exiting the door of the dressing room, I walked across the gym as the balance beams were situation on the other side. Crossing the vast space between, I couldn't help the heat of some of the girls judging and glaring looks as they watched me walk. Feeling suddenly unwelcomed, I couldn't help but shrink in confidence as some of them stood with their hands on their hips; not at all ashamed that they were being rude and rather bosting. Although, it was somewhat expected. I'm the 'new kid on the block'. I guess they need to 'show' who's been here longer and who's better. I'm sure it'll pass in a few days.

Making it across the room quickly, I went up to one of the unoccupied stations. Pointing my right leg up into the air and resting it on the beam, I closed my eyes before breathing in and out; trying to shake the nerves from my body and stretch "Nervous?" opening my eyes, I wasn't expecting the somewhat squeaky and feminine voice call out from next to me.

Glancing over, I found a thin pixie looking girl with natural orangey, red hair in a tight bun atop her head. Dressed in a green leotard and black pants, her cheeks were like two red apples, while her nose was covered in small freckles. Glancing around, I didn't know what to say to the girl as she stared at me with a wide smile; her teeth white and perfectly straight "Yeah. I guess you could say that"

"Well, first things first, don't worry about all those other girls. The ones giving you death glares I mean" she whispered the last sentence while taking a step closer "and Brianna. That one over there in the purple leo" said the red head with a nod of her head "she's what you would call the _star pupil_ or _popular_ around here. She'll give you a hard time for a few days, but if you keep your head down, she'll just leave you alone" _great_ I thought to myself, just what I need.

Nodding my head anyway, I tried not to stare too long at the slender, fit woman in her purple leotard as she stood with her hands on her hips; her mousey blonde hair in a high pigtail. Looking back at the unknown stranger in front of me, I thought I may as well be polite to _this_ girl. I can't say the same to the rest though. Holding out my hands, I introduced myself "I'm Amelia"

"Charlotte" smiling again, the red head shook my hand with bubbly vigour "it's a pleasure to meet you" letting go of my hand, she gestured toward the beam "Coach told me to spot for you from now on…I guess we'll be getting real close"

Smiling, I replied "I guess so" standing for an awkward second, I decided to get up on the beam. Looking up, I did a few warm up exercises to get the blood flowing and my concentration on track. Feeling the wood beneath my feet, a sense of familiarity soon took over and my surrounding seemingly drifted away.

Cartwheeling into a handstand, I held it for two seconds before doing the splits in the air. Lowering my body until my legs were parallel with the beam but not touching, I continued to hold for another second. Getting back into an upright position on the beam, I held my arms out horizontal and took a few steps until I was at the top end. Back flipping in a smooth and graceful motion, I held the beam tightly as I did another handstand. Lowering my now split legs until my butt was just hovering over the beam, I held myself in place. One I was finished, I relaxed my legs back down so that I was straddling the beam.

"That's impressive. You have great upper body strength" complimented Charlotte as she stood off to the side, watching my every move "the beams aren't my strong suit. I always stumble or do something wrong. I'm good at the vault though" she said with a nod and smile at the last sentence.

"I can always help you if you want" looking over at the red head, she half smiled before shaking her head.

"No. I don't think that's a good idea" watching her eyes shift over to Tucker, the man stood with his legs slightly spread and arms crossed; his eyes set on Brianna as she twisted in mid-air off of the vault. Nodding his head impressed at her landing, the girl in her purple leotard bounded toward him with a skip in her step. No wonder, I thought to myself, she's more like the _teacher's pet_.

Focusing back on Charlotte, I couldn't help but wonder why she refused. It didn't bother me that she did, I wasn't offended. However it troubled me as she looked conflicted, as if she didn't want to upset the Coach or get into trouble "Because of him?" I said nodding toward the man in the USA training clothes; the blonde Brianna practically _begging_ for praise and worship from the Coach.

"Well" she said tilting her head "he is our Coach. That's his job…to teach us" nodding, I agreed with her. It wasn't a 'stupid' or 'unreasonable' answer, but what harm could me helping Charlotte possibly do. Then again, I think Tuckers the type of person who would see me helping Charlotte as demeaning action toward his 'ego' as a trainer.

"How long have you been here?" I asked out of curiosity.

Turning her gaze from Coach Tucker, she looked up at me with her green eyes "A year. But the others, they've been here maybe two or three"

A year, I thought to myself. She's been here a year and she's still struggling with the beam. There's either two scenarios to this; either she's just not that great, or his methods of teaching are doing nothing for her training. If she's as good at the vault as she says she is, then I think it may be the Coach, but I don't want to say anything. I don't want to add 'getting into people's business' onto my list of things Tucker can pester me about. It's better to stay out of it.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews for this story, and as always keep them coming. Let me know what you think about the chapter? :)**

Huffing, a slight sheen of sweat formed on my brow as I tried to catch my breath. The first half of training for the day had gone rather fast, and it was mainly because Charlotte and I had discovered a new found friendship with each other. Surprisingly, she's a rather interesting person to talk to, and I've learnt quite a lot about her. Apparently her family are rather strict in terms of her life and future, and the only reason she was here was because her parents have been conditioning her since a young age in order to compete in gymnastics. In the beginning, I had naturally assumed she was here because she was passionate about the sport, but upon hearing her background, it made me feel rather sympathetic toward the red head. It made me wonder if Charlotte wasn't the only one here with a similar story.

Being signalled for our lunch break, me and Charlotte made our way to the small cafeteria down the main hallway. Upon arriving, most of the other girls cued up at the serving bar to get their lunch, while some had theirs already packed – like me "I'll be sitting over there" I said while gesturing to the table in the far corner.

Nodding her head, I left Charlotte to get her lunch in line while I went to sit down with my granola bar. Letting out a slight grown, I sat on the cold metal chair, not at all loving my _favourite_ meal of the day. Tearing at the seams of the packaging, I started to chew away at the oat bar. Leaning back, I roamed my eyes over the other girls as they formed 'table groups'. Watching Brianna, only three other girls sat with her. I assumed they were her 'BFF's', or whatever these city girls call their friends.

Not waiting long, Charlotte had made her way over to me with a quiche and vitamin water. Sitting down beside me, she looked me up and down. Turning my head, I frowned as she looked somewhat troubled "What's wrong? Do I have something on me?" I asked.

"N-no" she stuttered while shaking her head and opening her water "…I just" pointing to the half-eaten bar in my hands "what are you eating?"

"Oh" I mumbled while gesturing to my bar "it's a granola bar. They're a meal replacement" I said trying to explain to her.

"A meal replacement? As in…that's _all_ that you eat for lunch?" she asked, her voice rising with each word.

Nodding my head slowly, I added "Breakfast and dinner…It's not that bad" trying to justify the taste, I shrunk further back into my seat.

"How come? You're not that fat" replied Charlotte. Drinking her water, she started to eat her delicious looking and smelling quiche. I could practically feel my mouth watering, but if I so much as even _think_ about eating anything I shouldn't – Coach will know.

"Coach…recommended it" I said, making it sound less offensive than it really was. Watching her mouth form an 'oh', I think she somehow understood what I was trying to say without saying it. Not saying another word, she dropped the subject. After all, it's a crowded cafeteria. It would be humiliating if someone were to overhear and spill the beans; that Coach Tucker had told me I was fat, and needed to go on an extreme diet of five hundred calories a day.

Choosing a different topic, I finished my granola bar and Charlotte her quiche a few minutes later. Sitting to digest and chat a little more about the other girls and who they were, Coach had walked into the cafeteria "Alright girls, breaks over…" signalling everyone to get up, Charlotte and I made our way back into the gym.

Leaning down so that I could whisper, I said to Charlotte "If I didn't know any better, I would think we're in a military training camp"

Hearing her giggle faintly, she covered her mouth with her hand "I never thought of it that way…" after following the small herd of girls, Charlotte had grabbed hold of my hand to drag me in a certain direction "come on. You can spot me for vault" nodding my head, I very much welcomed the break from the beams. My feet were starting to kill me.

Watching Charlotte flip in the air, I felt very much impressed at her performance. Like she had said earlier, vaults definitely her strong suit. Much better than me, that's for sure. Smiling as the red head bounded toward me; her chest heaving, I watched as she skipped her way back down the long stretch of mat to get to the starting point.

Standing with my arms crossed over my chest, I watched again as Charlotte held a face of pure focus. Running full speed, I noticed she could pick up a decent pace before she bounded off of the vault once again. Hearing the sound of a deep click from the equipment, her body spiralled almost hypnotically into the air. Landing without so much as a twitch, her white legs were perfectly together "You're Amelia, right?" turning at the sound of a very feminine and somewhat high voice, I looked to see Brianna standing next to me; a white smile on her face.

"Yeah, and your Brianna" nodding her head, the blonde held out her hand and I quickly shook it before crossing my arms back over my chest.

Standing in a few seconds silence, Brianna spoke up "She's good, isn't she?"

"Yes" I said with no doubt in my voice "she definitely is"

"Not as good as me though" and there it is I thought to myself, the ego. Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I watched as Charlotte looked down shyly and self-conscious at the new member to her audience. I don't think Charlotte and this girl get along, not from the signals I was picking up on "if I'm being honest, she's not the greatest of talent in this place" hearing the blonde heave out a sigh of disappointment, she continued "Coach just keeps her around because her parents pay a fortune for her to train here"

Despite what the rude blonde had said about Charlotte, I couldn't help but spike up at the reveal of information. Not turning to make it noticeable as Charlotte trotted off back down the end and away from us, I asked "Coach didn't choose her himself?"

"Of course he didn't. I mean look at her" Brianna spoke with disgust, as she nodded toward the girl in the green leotard "the only thing she's good at, is _this_ …everything else, she sucks at. It's a waste of time for her to even be here. It's not like she's going to make it to the Olympics anyway. She's so unco-ordinated, _and_ she's afraid of heights, so she won't even go on the bars" hearing her scoff "what kind of respectable gymnast is afraid of _heights_ "

Frowning at the amount of information I was receiving, I tried to defend Charlotte "If what your saying is true, and her parents _are_ paying a lot of money, she should be treated like everybody else. That _includes_ being properly trained – otherwise it's neglect…besides, every body's afraid of something. Doesn't mean you should let it stop you. As her Coach, he _should_ be _encouraging_ her to improve"

"I don't think you understand – Charlottes a failure. The sooner her parents get that through their skulls, the better. I mean, there practically throwing their money away on a stupid fantasy that's never going to happen…and besides" Brianna said with a flick of her hair "Coach Tucker has better things to do than waste his time on _her_ "

"Like you" I snapped back, in a somewhat offensive and fact way.

"Exactly…like me" watching the girl beside me puff out her chest in pride and straightened her back, she continued " _I'm_ an athletic champion, born and bred…I'm perfect" wanting to scoff at her statement, and I couldn't help but dislike her even more as of now "…what?" she said as I hadn't said anything "do you disagree?"

"No one's perfect" I replied, not wanting to start a cat fight.

"Well _I_ am. Go ahead, ask Coach. He'll tell you it's true… _I'm_ going to win _Gold_ " she said whilst turning to me with a look of pure confidence. Taking that as her queue to leave, the blonde strutted away with a sway in her hips – unbelievable I thought to myself, maybe her and Coach are the perfect couple. There both up themselves in probably _every_ way. Shaking my head at the blonde, I turned my attention back to Charlotte as she started to run down the long strip of blue mat.

* * *

"Good job ladies. And remember, I want you _all_ here early tomorrow morning. No exceptions…" spoke Coach Tucker as he looked at me dead straight. Nodding our heads, the already changed girls started to make their way out of the gym. Lucky for them, they get to go home on time – unlike me.

Hoping up from the floor, I was still dressed in my training gear "I'll see you later" said Charlotte before giving me a rather tight hug. Nodding my head, she let go of me for bounding her way out of the gym along with the rest.

Turning around, it didn't take long for me and Coach to be the only ones left in the gym. Standing awkwardly, I didn't know what to do "Well" he said while slapping his hand on his thigh, as if I were just standing and being useless "go start training. I don't have all night"

Nodding my head quickly, I walked over to the balance beams. He did say I had to train on them for all of today. Working half way into my routine, I had just back flipped when his voice echoed out from beside me "straighten your legs when you land, and not so far apart" halting my position on the beam, I watched as he came closer. Feeling his warm fingers wrap around my ankle, he moved it closer to my other foot. Stumbling over at his sudden adjustment, my arm shot out to land on his shoulder for support.

Quickly apologising, I straightened up to continue with my routine. Finding myself at one end of the beam, I cartwheeled along before flipping off of the end to stick my landing on the mat below. Keeping my legs straight, together and not stumbling, I turned to face Coach for approval.

"Not bad" he said with a nod of his head "you're certainly better at the beam than you are the bars, but we can fix that. Keep going…I want you to show me a different routine. I want to see what you can and can't do" nodding my head, I climbed up on the beam and started a different set of moves.

After about three rounds, I was practicing the separate moves on their own when Coach spoke again from beside me "You and Charlotte" he started "getting along I see?" was he making conversation?

"Yes, we are" I said while doing the splits on the beam, my legs as straight and stretched as they could be "were friends…"

"Well…what do know? Friends already…It's not as bad as you thought it was going to be, was it?" he asked, referring to the other girls. Sighing, I shook my head. No, it's not so bad "how about Brianna? I saw you two having quite a long and in-depth chat at the vault later today. You friends with her too?"

Scoffing, I couldn't hold it back this time "Brianna and I are definitely _not_ friends. She's rude, preppy and a show off. I don't have time for people like her" I said honestly.

"Don't be so harsh. She's a great student" he said while crossing his arms, a grin on his face "you might even learn something from her"

Frowning, I couldn't help but think there was something hidden in his words. Ignoring it, I replied "The only thing anyone will ever learn from Brianna, is how to be self-obsessed. All she cares about is qualifying for the Olympics and winning gold. Which by the way has further inflated her ego – no thanks to you for putting it in her head"

"There's nothing wrong about wanting gold" he said with another cheeky grin, before going somewhat serious "and I wasn't lying when I said that she could. She's trained all her life, she's skilled in what she does and she may very well win. And _if_ that is the case, then good for her"

"So in other words – she's perfect" leaning back up, I faced Coach again. I wanted to see what he had to say, and if he would indeed confirm Brianna's earlier statement of being perfect.

" _Perfect_ " he scoffed with a large smile "is that what she's telling everyone now?" shaking his head, he snickered "you say one positive thing to that girl, and she goes wild. Soon she'll be telling everyone to kiss her feet" I wonder where she gets it from I thought, not hard to guess.

Tilting my head "She's telling people a lot of things" I said for to myself. Referring to what Brianna had disclosed to me about Charlotte and her parents.

"Oh really?" hearing his voice reply in a sort of cautious and curious way, he stepped forward until he was right beside me "like what?" swallowing the lump in my throat, I dropped my leg so that I was straddling the beam. He looked somewhat serious and bosting. What was Coach _thinking_ she said to me?

Shaking my head, I tried to nudge the conversation away "Nothing serious...just girl stuff" hearing him sigh, he gave me a sceptical look, as if to say he knew I was lying. That there was more to the story than I was letting on. And he's right, there is, but he doesn't need to know that for sure.

"Well that wasn't interesting, now, was it?" sighing again in disappointment, he looked down at the expensive watch that lay clasped around his left wrist "you're free to go...trainings over" frowning, I checked the large clock on the wall to see he was right. The hour and a half I had missed from earlier had flown by faster than I thought. It's time to go home.

Swinging my leg around, I jumped off the beam to land on the cushioned mat below. Heading toward the dressing room, I changed into my normal clothes before coming back out; the tape removed from my ankles. Whipping out my phone, I checked the time before making my way out of the gym.

Feeling the chilly night air as the bright lights illuminated the car park, I couldn't help but snicker as the only car left in the entire area was a dark grey Porsche. Standing just outside the front entrance, I flicked through my phone trying to find the number so that I could call a taxi. Struggling with the internet connection, it was taking forever for the webpages to load and before I knew it, Tucker had made his way outside "Still here" he said in a teasing tone "just can't keep away?"

Biting my tongue, I replied "I'm trying to find the number so I can call a taxi" hoping the answer would make him leave me alone, the few seconds of silence were in my favour – but I spoke too soon.

"Save your money. I'll give you a ride" he said while nodding his head toward the Porsche "I insist" he added. Not bothering to refuse his offer, he had already started toward his car. Looking around the parking lot, I didn't particularly feel like staying here completely alone in the dark. Quickly catching up as the yellow lights flashed, I climbed into the passenger seat. Feeling the cold leather rub against my skin, the inside smelt new and clean. To be completely honest, it was really nice car "where too?" asked Tucker.

"Sashmont Avenue" I replied while pointing down toward the left. Continuing to glance around the interior, the engine soon turned on with a deep rumble, and I could feel the vibrations coming from below. Watching from the corner of my eyes, Tucker reached out his arm to hook around the back of my head rest. Angling his body, he gave me a wink before backing out of the car park. Maybe I should have refused his offer.

Driving onto the main street, the car picked up speed as it glided almost smoothly down the road. Watching as the buildings passed us by, I was too absorbed in my own mind to see the hand moving to brush past my leg. Looking down, I watched as Tucker changed gears before halting the car to a stop at a set of traffic lights; I didn't think anything of it.

Sighing as I sat back in the comfortable leather chair, an awkward silence had settled in as we waited. I wish he would turn on the radio. Gazing around as other cars pulled up beside us, I felt another brush past my leg as the lights changed to green. Raising an eyebrow as I looked up, I wondered if he knew what he was doing or not. Moving my legs to get them away from his fingers, his whole hand immediately moved to rest on top of my leg "…What are you doing?" I questioned, not at all hesitating to look at him. Obviously he knew.

"I don't know" he said, keeping his attention on the road ahead "what _am_ I doing?" feeling his hand rub slowly over my skin, every now and then it would wander further up or in.

Furrowing my brow, I answered "What you're _doing_ …is being inappropriate. And I would appreciate it if you would stop" looking down, his hand hadn't retreated like I thought it would. Instead it continued to creep further up. Sighing, I went to push his hand away, but as I did, he grabbed it in his own with a tight grip. Pulling, I tried to get free "let go of me" feeling him entwine our fingers together, he pushed our hands toward my crotch.

"Relax sweetheart" he said with a chuckle as the car continued to cruise down the road "I'm not going to finger fuck you on my leather seats. I just had this cleaned" taken aback by his bold and improper language, I felt somewhat confused.

"The why did you do it?" I asked curiously. Why else would you feel someone up if you didn't want to get further?

Hearing him coo at me, he teased "Is that disappointment I hear?" rolling my eyes, I scoffed at his accusation. As if _I_ would be disappointed "…I just like to make you squirm" he added before taking a left down another street. Feeling his hand rub further toward my crotch, a rush of heat rose from the tips of my toes and all the way up to my cheeks.

Feeling a tingle somewhere else, I shifted uncomfortably in the seat as my hand and his were still wedged between my legs "getting hot and bothered are we?" hearing him snicker, he gave one last squeeze to my thigh before letting go of my hand. Watching Tucker reach for the air-con, he turned the nob from hot to cold.

Gasping from the burst of cold air as it hit my overheated body, I shivered with a wave of goose bumps. Closing my legs tight, I rubbed the tops of my thighs to try and warm myself up "Could you turn the heat back on…it's freezing"

"You're a big girl. I'm sure you can handle it" turning to glare at him, I crossed my arms and slouched in the seat. Leaning my head back on the head rest, it wasn't long when we pulled up beside my apartment. Sighing as I collected my things, I watched as Tucker stared up at the building through the windscreen " _this_ is where you live?" he question, making it sound like an insult.

"Yes _Coach Tucker_ , this is where I live" I snapped. After the _scenario_ that happened a few _street's_ back, I didn't know what was wrong with me. I felt so agitated all of a sudden, and more than usual "thank you for the ride" I mumbled as I reached for the handle. Pulling, the door wouldn't open and I turned to Tucker with a sour look on my face. What's his problem now? "will you please, open the door"

Staring at me, he smirked "Since you used your manner, like a good girl…yes" hearing the lock click free, I scrambled out of the car as fast as humanely possible. Never will I ever, let him take me home again I thought as I slammed the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N How was the chapter? Let me know what you think, and as always reviews are great for this story (as I think its the only Lance Tucker fanfic on here) :)**

"…I don't know. My parents don't normally let me leave the house. My mum said that I should focus on my studies" replied Charlotte as she sat doing the splits on top of the balance beam, an unsure look on her pale, freckle covered face.

Shrugging my shoulders, I've been trying to convince Charlotte since this morning to go see a movie or walk around the shops with me this afternoon. Since we've been friends for a few weeks now and have only been seeing each other during training; I had thought it would be a good idea to go out and spend quality _girl time_ together "I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind. It's just for a few hours…It's not as if I'm sweeping you away to a different country for eternity" I said jokingly.

Tilting her head, she continued to stretch as I stood on the mat below; my arms crossed over my chest "You don't know my mother...she's very – controlling. And she's not half as bad as my father" mumbled Charlotte.

"You know…sooner or later, they're going to have to let you go. Let you do your _own_ thing, and be who you want to be. They can't shelter you forever" I said matter-of-factly.

"I know your just trying to be a good friend, and I appreciate it, but I don't think you understand what it's like" looking toward me, she gestured "I mean, your father let you come _all_ the way to _Toronto_ by yourself. My parents won't even let me go get the mail"

Feeling a sense of sympathy for her situation, I decided to drop the idea of us going out this afternoon. It was obviously not going to happen, and there's no point pushing it "Alright, it's okay" I said trying to be light in my way of wording "I guess we _do_ see each other nearly every day right?" I added trying to be optimistic.

Giving me an apologetic smile, she replied "I'm sorry. I would go with you if I could" nodding in understanding, I diverted our topic somewhere else.

"Okay" I said with a clap of my hands "Are you ready to show me your new routine?" smiling, Charlotte nodded with a smile of her own before getting up to stand on the beam.

* * *

Watching Charlottes routine for the first half of the day, I had also helped her in how it could be improved or what else she could add into it "I love the end twist, but you could always fit in something a little extra in the middle" I said as we sat down at our usual back table, tucked in the corner of the café.

"I _was_ thinking that, but Coach said that I shouldn't do anything else with it. That its fine the way it is…but I'm not sure though" she said with a hint of doubt while stabbing a forkful of Caesar salad.

Wanting to roll my eyes in knowingness and disgust, I hadn't told Charlotte what Brianna had told me about her. I thought it would be best that I kept it to myself. I don't want to make her feel embarrassed about it "I know he's _the Coach_ , but it's still _your_ routine. He's there to…help you improve and give you tips, but you still control what _you_ do" I said trying to make it sound how I meant it.

Watching her think from beside me, I chewed on my granola bar as she nodded her head "I guess your right…but still, my mother says that I should listen to everything Coach has to say. _He knows best_ " she said with another nod of her head.

Holding in a sigh, I could _not_ believe how much her parents, and especially her mother, control her life. I know parents are there to help put you're on the right track, but from what I've heard, Charlotte's parents are definite control freaks. Looking over to the red head, I swallowed the food in my mouth before speaking "Besides gymnastics" I started, trying to sound inconspicuous "…is there anything else you like doing?" waiting for an answer, she hummed to herself before nodding.

"I like working with children, especially babies" she said with doe eyed look. Watching her smile, her head suddenly dropped to look down at her half eaten salad "teaching, or looking after kids – it's what I've always wanted to do since leaving school"

"Then why don't you. It's not a bad career. You have good grades and you have a lovely, open personality. I think it would suit your perfectly"

"I think so too" she said with a light chuckle "but my parents don't approve. They said anyone could teach a group of children. That I was wasting my _time_ and _talent_..." becoming quiet, Charlotte soon became oddly happy again "gymnastics is fun though…I get to do things not many people can. I might even go to the Olympics – people will remember me then" watching her smile, I felt somewhat off put at what she had said. It was almost sounded like her parents had drilled into her skull that if she did anything _but_ gymnastics, she would be a no body – just _some girl_ teaching a bunch of kids how to read. Going back to eating my granola bar, we still had a few minutes until lunch was over.

* * *

"Amelia" turning at the call of my name, I found Tucker standing near the uneven bars while gesturing for me to come over. Quickly joining him, he nodded to the piece of equipment "I want to see if you've improved" he said while pulling a roll of tape out of his red jacket "give me your hands" he instructed.

Holding them out, he started to tape both of my hands "Shouldn't I be with Charlotte?" I questioned as I craned my neck to see the red head all alone on the balance beam "there's no one spotting her" I said worriedly.

"She'll be fine" he said simply, not at all caring about her safety "if she falls, that's her own fault" feeling a rush of anger, I wanted to snap at his sour attitude towards her. You would think if Charlotte's parents were paying him a fortune, that he would keep a keen and close eye on her. Obviously, that wasn't the case with Tucker.

"She could hurt herself" I said trying to argue with the inconsiderate man as he taped my hands.

"Look" he said while finishing up "how about _you_ worry about _your_ business, and _I'll_ worry about _mine_ " giving a nod of his head as if I were a child, he spun me around before landing a firm smack on my right butt cheek "now get on the bars and stop talking"

Sucking on my teeth with annoyance, I bit my tongue to keep myself quiet. Looking around, everyone was far too busy with their own training to notice what Tucker had done. Sighing with some relief, I quickly got up on the lower bar.

Keeping my legs together and toes pointed, I swung up high. Doing a handstand, I held before opening my legs wide as I looped around the bars a few times. Building enough momentum, I transferred to the higher bar to rest at the top. Twisting my stance so that I was facing the other way, I swung back down and flipped high in the hair before coming down and doing once last double flip. Landing on the mat with a small thud, my legs weren't close together but I didn't stumble.

Feeling my chest heave, I turned toward Tucker as he stood with his arms crossed "How was that?" I asked "better?"

"You've improves, so yes – better… _however_ …you need to keep your toes pointed. When you switch bars you relax your feet too much. Remember that next time" nodding my head, I was glad with the feedback. It could have been worse "and your landing is shit"

"The confidence I get from that…is zero" I said snidely as I stood on the mat glaring at him from the short distance.

"I'm not here to give you a confidence boost princess" he said with the same tone I used "I went to great lengths to get you here-" scoffing, he was such a liar and he knew it. _Great lengths_ I thought to myself. Besides offering me a position to train here – what did he do that was so great?

"I wouldn't scoff if I were you" walking toward me, he stood only a foot away "unlike these other girls, you get to train here for nothing" taken aback at his statement, I was suddenly lost in my thoughts. I know Charlotte's parents paid, but I didn't know everyone else did too. I thought if you get accepted here, then that's it. Does that mean Charlottes' parents are paying more? "What?" he said with a snicker as he looked at my stumped face of confusion "you thought all this was _free_ for everyone else?"

Not being able to find my voice, I stuttered "B-but…"

"But what?...this is an elite academy" he said firmly and he gestured around "Not an orphanage…nothings for free sweetheart – unless it's you. And despite what Brianna's told you about the deal between Charlotte's parents and me – they're paying extra. It's only fair" he said with a slight scoff as I looked over to see the red head stumble on the balance beam "look at her. What the fuck am I supposed to do with a chick who has two left feet?" flabbergasted at his knowledge of what Brianna had told me, I didn't think he knew.

"How did you-" I started.

"Know about what Brianna said?" swallowing the lump in my throat, I nodded "well" he said with a nod of his head toward the blonde as she bounded across floor "she's got quite a mouth when it's not wrapped around my dick. She says all sorts of things. Can't keep a secret to save her life" I admit, I had _some_ suspicion about Brianna and Coach, but to hear it put like _that_ made my stomach churn.

"If nothings for free, and I'm not as talented as _Brianna_ – Why am I here? I'm costing you money" I said while looking at him. It was true.

Shoving his hands in his pant pockets, he replied "I never said you _weren't_ talented. If that was the case you would still be in that shithole you call a town…I see promising potential, and if I push you hard enough you'll succeed. Not only that, but you also have an _amazing_ ass and _great_ pair of tits – which I regret telling you to put away" watching me flush red with a light gasp, he added with a nod of his head "let's put it this way…you've saved a tremendous amount of money because of it. Consider them an asset" giving me a cocky smile, I wanted to slap it clean off of his face. How dare he say that to me. It's rude and provocative. How is he even legally able to be around woman?

"Look" I said taking a step closer "I don't know _who_ you _think_ you are, but you're a narcissistic pervert and if you don't stop with the groping hands and threats – I'm going to the police. What you're doing is fraud and illegal, and by the looks of you – you won't last a day in prison"

Watching him smirk, he walked around until he was standing behind me. I could feel his firm chest press close against my back as both of his large hands rested on my shoulders. To anyone who bothered to look, it would have seemed like a massage "I had a feeling about you" he said in a whisper close to my ear "you don't look like much, but you've got balls – I'll give you that…so…why don't you go ahead?" he said in a teasing and tempting tone "Give it your best shot, let loose, play rough – I dare you…but remember" he said as he dipped his fingers into my shoulder blades, making me shudder "one things for sure – you play games with me, and I'll make you hurt"

The only problem with that statement, was that at that moment, his fingers didn't make me hurt – in fact, it was actually quite the opposite.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N How was the chapter? Let me know what you think? Thanks for the review's, and a special shout out to fynnwiththegin and Fat Old Sun**

Running fast, I reached out with my hands straight before bouncing off of the vault and doing a flip through the air. Feeling my feet land somewhat shakily, I steadied myself before moving to get off of the mat "That wasn't bad" complimented Charlotte from the side as she stood with a wide smile on her face. Her green eyes highlighted by the bright L.E.D lights from above.

Returning the gesture, I replied with a curt nod of my head "Thanks, but I could probably do better"

"That's an understatement" rolling my eyes at the voice, I turned to see Tucker walking over with Brianna almost hanging off of him; like a puppy to its owner. Coming to stand before us, Coach nodded toward the red head beside me "Brianna. Spot Charlotte for a while. Me and Amelia need to have a little chat" nodding her head from where she stood, a slight smirk had etched itself onto the blondes face. What was she all worked up about?

"I'll be happy to" Brianna responded with a high pitched voice. Swivelling her hips as she walked past the Coach, she came to stand next to Charlotte. Watching Tucker gesture with his finger to come closer, I gave Charlotte one last look before following him over to the side; away from prying ears "What did you need me for?" I asked lightly "Did I do something?" I hope I wasn't in any real trouble.

"That depends…" he said while crossing his arms over his chest "I got an interesting, and rather _annoying_ phone call yesterday…Charlottes parents don't want you training with their daughter anymore" he said quite abruptly.

Feeling my mouth go slightly agape, I stumbled on what to say "I don't understand. What do you mean they don't want me training with her? I haven't done anything"

"Not according to them" he said with a few gestures of his hand "apparently you and Charlotte went for lunch or some bullshit story like that. To be quite frank, I don't really care. But the point _is_ …they're angry"

Scoffing, I scratched my forehead. I know the story in which he was trying to refer to, but it was absolutely ridiculous "I took her for _coffee_ , not even a block down the road" groaning, I rubbed my eyes. I can't believe this was happening "so what?" I said while slapping my hand down on my thigh "does this mean I'm out?"

"No" Tucker replied with a tilt of his head "thanks to _me_ , I managed to calm them down. All you have to do is stay away from her from now on. Can you do that?" he asked snarkly.

"This is bullshit" I said with anger in my voice "she's seventeen years old. Nearly an adult – not a toddler. Who's going to spot me?" looking to Tucker, I watched as he smiled wide.

"I'm glad you asked" he replied with a somewhat sinister aura "being the _kind_ and _courteous_ person that I am…I've appointed Brianna to be your partner from now on" feeling the colour drain from my face, I wondered if I had herd correctly.

" _Brianna_?" I stated again as I looked over to the klutzy blonde as she stood with her hands on her hips talking to another one of her friends; not at all paying attention to Charlotte as she flipped off of the vault "you've got to be kidding me? Isn't there anyone else?"

"Oh, of course there were" he said, not at all hiding the fact "but since you so clearly stated a few days ago – you don't like to play nice" he continued while walked around to stand behind me; his warm hands landing still on my bare shoulders "so, here we are. How are you liking it so far?" he teased.

I couldn't hold it back, it just slipped out before I could think "Go fuck yourself"

Hearing him chuckle lightly from behind me, I wish I hadn't said it "You'd like that wouldn't you?" he spoke with deep and rumbling tone "you practically _wet_ yourself every time I l _ook_ at you. I can't even imagine what's happening now" flushing red from his accusation, I was a bit taken aback by his words. Dipping his fingers into my shoulder blades smoothly, a wave of goose bumps scattered themselves over my arms "what's the matter? Embarrassed?" he questioned as his warm breathe brushed past my ear "go on" he encouraged "just admit it…you like the way I make you feel"

"Stop it" I hissed while trying to shrug his hands off "there's people around"

Hearing him snicker from behind, he continued to massage my shoulders "Don't mind them"

"Why? Have you fucked all of them _too_?" feeling stupid at what I had said, I couldn't manage to hold my tongue today. Instead I was dishing out all sorts of things. Feeling him take a step closer, my back was pressed firmly against Tucker's chest.

"Careful…" he said while his hands wandered down from my shoulder and over my arms; eventually landing on both sides of my hips. Rolling my eyes, I stepped out of his grip before I could say anything and he could cop another feel.

"I don't have time for this. If that's all you wanted to tell me, then fine. I'll be _more_ than happy to have Brianna…now, if you don't mind" I said with a sassy tone "I need to go train…since clearly, _you_ don't" walking away without another word, I made my way over to Brianna with a none too happy attitude.

Turning to face me, Brianna's equally blonde headed friend had eyed me up and down before walking off "So, were training together now" spoke Brianna as she too, looked me all over.

"Take a picture. It lasts longer" I said before bumping shoulders and heading to the end of the vault. Watching Charlotte bound over to me with a smile, it soon slipped from her face as I ignored the words that had come out of her mouth. I know it's not Charlottes fault, but if her parents didn't want me to talk to her, then so be it.

Standing at the start of the long stretch of mat, I watched as Coach had come down to give the news to Charlotte and direct her toward someone else across the room. Turning with a look of guilt and worry, I didn't pay attention to Charlotte as she soon left with her head hung low. Things weren't turning out the best. Not only have I pinned myself against my own Coach, but now I've also alienated myself from the one friend I had – the list was growing by the week.

* * *

Bounding off of the vault for what seemed like the hundredth time, I had managed to adjust myself a few times when it came to landing. Walking off the mat, Brianna had her arms crossed with her hip jutted out "Look, I don't know what happened, but whatever it is, can you please tell her to stop _staring_ at me" spoke Charlotte in her irritating voice; as if everything were about _her_.

Sighing, I glanced over to the red head across the room; she indeed has been staring for the past couple of hours "He's right…" I said with a tilt of my head, all mind of reason gone from my brain as I looked at Brianna "you _do_ have a mouth. You never stop talking, and you can't keep a secret to save your life…I know it was you" I said with a hiss and glare at the blonde "I know Charlotte would never tell her parents about getting a _cup of_ _coffee_ , but you… _you_ just can't help but get your crooked nose into other people's business"

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said with a fake of innocents "why would _I_ spy on you? Let alone tell?"

"Because you're a jealous bitch who can't see she's being used as a personal _fuck toy_ " I hissed before taking a step forward "I know you're shallow. I know it must be _hard_ to be you. That you think you need to spy and spread your legs to be by _his_ side, but guess what – _he_ doesn't _care_ about you, and he _never_ will"

Crossing her arms, Brianna looked around as if she were embarrassed that someone might have heard what I said "You don't know _anything_. I'm not the ones that's jealous – it's _you_. You hate the fact that _I'm_ better. That _I'm_ going to win"

Rolling my eyes, I huffed at her ego "Honestly Brianna. I don't know if you know this or not, but the world doesn't revolve around _you_ …grow up, and get over yourself. You're good looking on the outside, _yes_ – but on the _inside_ …you're nothing but a whining, stuck up bitch. And no man likes a girl who can't _shut up_ "

Not waiting for a reply of any sort, I marched past her before she could speak. Heading toward the changing rooms, I ignored the following stares of Charlotte and the Coach as he went to see what had ruffled Brianna's feathers. Barging through the door, I pulled my hair free before sitting down on one of the benches and closing my eyes. It's been a long day. I just want to go home.

Reaching for my bag, I pulled out a bottle of water before taking a sip. Rubbing my eyes, I jumped as the changing room door slammed open and an angry looking Coach stood before me "What the _fuck_ is your problem?" he hissed down at me.

"I don't _have_ a problem. Clearly though – _you_ do" nodding my head, I leaned back to slouch on the bench; my back pressed against the cold wall behind me.

"I don't know why I put up with you" he muttered as he raked his fingers through his hair with a huff; his jaw clenched with frustration.

"I can answer that" I said with sarcasm "I believe the words you used were – an _amazing_ ass and a _great_ set of tits. If I recall correctly that is" smirking at my sudden change of attitude, I know I shouldn't have said anything, but I couldn't help myself. Taking a breath, I got up from my seat and went to go leave when I was pulled back.

Stumbling as I collided into his body, Tucker had tugged me close before crushing his lips against mine. Tasting the familiar flavour of mint, I pulled myself away with a confused look. Turning to leave, he wouldn't let go but instead placed his hands on either side of my face; drawing me back in for another passionate kiss. This one more heated than the last.

"What are you doing?" I asked quickly as I managed to get a moment to breath.

"Shut up" he ordered before bending down enough to pick me up. Wrapping my legs around his waist so that I didn't fall, I hooked my arms around his neck for support. Kissing him again, he took a few steps forward until my back bumped against the closest wall. Feeling his hands leave the backs of my legs, they wandered down over my hips before one slid inside my skin tight shorts and underwear. Feeling his hand rest against the warm area between my legs, I winced as his finger slid inside of me without much of a warning.

Feeling his lips leave mine, they travelled down my neck and back up. His fingers curling and thrusting inside me as I got wetter from the feeling. Suddenly snapping in my mind, my eyes flew open wide as I realised what was happening. This wasn't right, I thought to myself, not after what I had just said to Brianna "Stop" I muttered out urgently. Reaching down with my hand, I slid it down my pants to find his. Squeezing his wrist, he didn't stop but continued to go deeper the more I tried to pull him away.

"You want me to stop?" he asked near my ear. Shuddering as I gripped the hand that kept rocking back and forth, my mind was hazy as I tried to concentrate on the situation at hand "look at you" he said with a snicker "you don't want me to stop, I know you don't…you like it _too_ much"

Trying to control my breathing, his fingers slid effortlessly as his thumb lay pressing just above. Working deeper and harder into my cervix, the coil in my belly began winding tighter and tighter. No, I thought to myself, I don't want you to stop, but you should "This isn't right. You _know_ that" I argued. If he had talked with Brianna like I know he obviously did, then he knew what I had said. Is that why he was doing this?

"But you like the way I make you feel…admit it" feeling his hand go faster, I had let go of his wrist to join my other hand that gripped his USA jacket tightly. Pressing me further into the wall as his fingers felt like a jack hammer between my legs, I rested my head on his shoulder as my stomach began to clench tighter "admit it" he said again.

Not helping myself, I had let it slip "…Yes" I whined. Closing my eyes, my body was just about to snap to euphoria when he had stopped – just like that. Feeling his fingers slip out of me and my pants. He had dropped me to stand on my legs before giving an almost smirk of a smile.

"Told you so…" walking off as if nothing had happened, he exited the changing room; leaving me flustered and somewhat agitated about my abandoned state. This was all just his way of saying he won.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N How was the chapter? Let me know :)**

Glaring with my arms crossed over my chest, I stood near the bars as I watched Tucker help one of the girls across the room. Ever since a few weeks ago, when Tucker had left me high and rather _wet_ in the changing room, I couldn't help but feel angry and frustrated toward him. I couldn't believe he had the nerve to do _that_ to me, and almost in public too.

"Are you even paying attention?" snapped Brianna as she clicked her fingers in front of me "it's bad enough Coach paired me with _you_ …try and be a bit more assertive" she said before crossing her own arms over her chest with a jut of her hip.

Turning my heated glare to Brianna, I huffed "What do you want?"

"I _want_ you to get some more chalk…no one refilled it last night and there's barley an left" the blonde answered while turning to nod her head at the bowel on the ground. Not easing up on my glare, this was definitely not the day to be ordering me around.

"Why can't you get it yourself? Did you break your legs while I wasn't looking, _or_ are you just spoilt and lazy?" I asked with a hiss, uncrossing my arms I glanced back at Tucker. Standing in his usual outfit, he shook his head slowly at a girl who obviously wasn't doing s _omething_ right. I felt pity for whoever it was.

"I have _better_ things to do than refill chalk bowels Amelia. I'm an athlete. I shouldn't have to do someone else's _job_ " hearing her scoff with disgust, she continued "besides, I don't like going back there. It's creepy" rolling my eyes at her childish behaviour, I turned around before storming off. Walking through the large red doors, I made my way down the modern and stylish hallway until I arrived at the front admin area.

Standing at the front desk, I cleared my throat to catch the woman's attention as she sat professionally dressed "I was wondering if you have the key for the storage room. I need to get some more chalk" I said while mustering up a faint smile.

Returning a wider more cheery smile, she nodded "Of course" she replied before sifting through one of the draws on her left. Holding out the key, I took it from her with a small thanks. Turning with a sigh, I made my way down the separate hallway that led to the cafeteria. Stopping just before the entrance, a door stood to my left with a plaque that read 'Storage Room'.

Quickly unlocking it, the room was rather big for storage as it held some of the spare equipment and supplies that we needed to train. Turning on the bright lights above, I walked in to scan down the several shelves and spare vaults and beams that had been tucked away.

Looking around, it wasn't all that creepy as Brianna had put it; but it was rather cold, and the walls had been left their plain, naked concrete colour. I could imagine why it would daunt a girl like Brianna, the room was almost like that of a typical horror film basement or warehouse.

Finding the shelf that held the extra spray bottles, chalk bowels, towels and other items, I looked around to see the chalk box sitting on the second shelf from the top. Groaning with an eye roll, I looked around to see if I could find a ladder of some sort, but just as I found one – the lights had gone out.

Gasping, I instantly froze as I was left in the dark "…Hello" I called out while standing still as possible. I don't want to run in to anything. Sighing, I wonder if this was one of Brianna's pathetic little pranks. I wouldn't be surprised if it was "Brianna, if that's you – turn the lights back-" stopping, a hand had wrapped around my mouth before I could let out a scream.

Tugging me back, I was now pressed against a warm and firm chest "Scared?" muttered a familiar and masculine voice next to my ear.

Realising who is was and that I wasn't in any real danger, I instantly yanked his hand down from my mouth "What the fuck are you doing Tucker?" I hissed as my emotions spiked with fierce anger. Feeling both his hands move to rest on my hips, I turned in his grip; but all I was met with was darkness "turn the lights on" I demanded sternly. I don't have time to play one of his stupid games.

Hearing him sigh, a brush of heat fanned across my face making me shiver "You're no fun at all. Come on...live a little – let your hair down" he added before I let out a wince. Feeling him tug at my hair tie, my long brown locks had dropped free. Trying to reach for his hand, I couldn't find anything in my 'blind' state.

"Stop it" pushing against his chest with a warning shove, I couldn't help but let the words slip with a grumble "I hate you…"

Hearing nothing but silence, I would have thought that he had left if it weren't for his hands that rested back against my hips "Do you?" he replied with a light tone, suddenly answering "what for? Because of what happened? Are you _that_ chocked up about it?"

Scoffing at his reply, of course that's what he would say. I couldn't imagine anything else coming from those ego driven lips of his "Don't be so self-absorbed…what you did – it should never of have happened. It was a mistake"

"A mistake?" I knew by the tone of his voice that he didn't believe a single word I had said "It certainly didn't sound like it" he teased as I felt his hands begin to roam along the band of my black pants "…you even admitted to it – you love the way I make you feel" sliding his hand flat from just below my belly button, he dipped inside my pants to rest his palm against the warm area between my legs.

Wrapping my fingers around his wrist, I slid them down until my own hand lay flat atop of his; the heat continuing to build around our bodies. Controlling my now almost panting breathes, I didn't want a repeat of what happened in the changing room. Sliding his other arm around my stomach, he held me tight as his other hand began to move in slow circular motions "You're definitely persistent…" I said with a slight stutter, followed by a snicker "what's wrong? Brianna not quite doing it for you anymore?"

Stopping his motions, I almost thought he might have let go at the insult but instead, his fingers travelled lower and lower. Wrapping under, he dug them straight up and into my core without a moment's hesitation. Gasping from the sudden intrusion of his thick fingers, he didn't move them like I thought he would. Instead, his hand was dead still as his fingers were buried all the way up to his knuckles.

Continuing to hold me tight, I shifted at the uncomfortable feeling. I know I shouldn't, but I couldn't help but desperately want the much needed friction "She's needy and I'm getting bored" he replied "…besides, I like _you_ better. How you squirm and gasp every time I do this-" he said before I felt his fingers thrust inside of me, making my muscles clench at the sudden spike of pleasure.

Whining lightly at the loss of his fingers as they slipped out of me, I turned to face Tucker in the dark "Why do you keep doing that?" I asked with another whine "you're making me frustrated" standing on the spot as his knuckles brushed past the side of my face, I couldn't help but try and coax him "if I didn't know any better, I would think you didn't know _how_ "

"Nice try sweetheart" he said with a chuckle "you're going to have to do better than _that_ …that's _if_ you want it of course" feeling his warmth disappear from my skin, Tucker had disappeared before the blaring light from above turned back on making me squint. Adjusting to the brightness after a few seconds, I turned to see Tucker standing near the door "don't take too long, and when your done I want you back on the bars" exiting from the storage room, I was left alone and flustered – again.

* * *

"I was starting to think you died" complained Brianna as she finished restocking the chalk bowels "did you get lost or something?"

"No" I stated firmly, slightly grouchy from the scenario that happened a few minutes ago "and if you had bothered to help me, maybe I wouldn't have taken so long" and I wouldn't have been all alone with Tucker and his fingers, I added in my mind. Realising that Brianna was still going off about the chalk, I snapped "look. If you don't like it, how about you do it _yoursel_ f…" marching past her, I walked over and dusted my hands off with the white powder before making my way over to the lowest bar.

Just as I about to jump, I was suddenly stopped by a light tap to the shoulder. Turning, I found Charlotte standing a few steps away; a shy look on her face. I wonder why she's over here "I know what my parents said…and I'm sorr-"

"You don't have to apologise" I said, cutting her off "it's not your fault" glancing at Brianna as she stood pushing her boobs around in her leotard, I turned back to Charlotte "I know I probably shouldn't have encouraged you to come out with me. I know your parents are _strict_ …but…we can't keep being friends" sighing, I knew this was going to be hard and I thought she would have gotten it by now. It _has_ been a few weeks since I've talked to her.

"I know that I can't be near you when we're training" Charlotte replied with a slight stutter "but that doesn't mean we can't be friends – right?" looking down, I shook my head lightly.

"I know this sounds harsh, but your parents made it _quite_ clear in terms of boundaries…and if it wasn't for Coach, I probably wouldn't be here" I added in truth

"So that's it" she said with a shrug "you're not going to talk to me" watching a small well of tears form in her eyes, I know what I had said affected her; but it _was_ because of her parents. Trying to keep it together, Charlotte sniffled before nodding her head "no, that's okay…I'll just-"

"What did I tell you Charlotte?" boomed the familiar sound of Coach Tucker's voice as he came to stand off to the side, a none too impressed look etched on his face "what part of _not_ talking to Amelia did you _not_ get?"

Tucker was being unreasonable. There was no need for him to yell at her like that "She didn't mean anything by it. She was just-"

Cutting me off, he turned to look at me with a firm face "Did I _ask_ you for your opinion?" his voice snarky.

Huffing on the spot, I shook my head as I crossed my arms over my chest "No Coach, you didn't" glaring at the man as he stood acting like a complete asshole. I didn't understand why he was being this way. One minute he was his usual arrogant, sour and domineering self, and the next he was angry and snarky. It was almost like he had sudden mood swings or split personalities.

"Good" he said before turning back to face Charlotte "now go rehearse your floor act. Emily's waiting for you" he ordered simply. Watching Charlotte immediately rush away from us, I felt bad for her, but what was I to do "and _you_ …get on the fucking bars" he hissed quietly, just enough for me to hear. Continuing to glare I went to walk past him when he grabbed my arm to stop me "and if you talk to her again - you'll have _me_ to deal with" letting go of me with a slight push, I jumped to grab the bar.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Apologies for not updating in awhile, I've been busy with my other story 'Criminal Chaos'. Although I'm making up for it, this chapters extra long :)**

Walking down the aisles, I continued to push the shopping trolley as I looked over the array of shelves. After a long week, I had decided I needed to get out of the house. Since there wasn't much to do, I thought I may as well go for my weekly shopping trip.

Cut short by the fact that I couldn't buy anything food related because of my strict 'diet', I stuck with the other less interesting aisles. Stopping the trolley, I bent down and searched for a pack of razors. Grabbing the ones with the soothing gel, I gently threw them into the trolley. Heading over to the deodorant sections, I took my time smelling each and every one of them; even if after a while I couldn't tell the difference.

Finding a nice fresh scented deodorant, I placed it into my trolley along with the small pile of items. Turning around into the next aisle, I couldn't help but briefly freeze as a rather attractive man stood stocking the shelf of various items. Dressed in the grocery store uniform, it wasn't hard to tell he worked here.

Quietly walking forward, I tried to concentrate on my own shopping. Standing in front of the laundry detergent, I pursed my lips as I roamed my eyes over the vast amount of brands. Finding the usual one I normally get, I reached up on my tippy toes. Not quite tall enough to reach it, I almost jumped as a masculine hand grabbed the bottle I was trying to get.

Turning to see who it was, I felt an instant flush of warmth creep up my neck and into my cheeks – it was the attractive man "here" he said while holding it out toward me; a smile on his face as I hesitantly grabbed it. Holding it to my chest, I suddenly felt self-conscious of the small distance between us.

"Thank you" I spoke just above a whisper. Looking up, I couldn't help but look over his charming face. Standing tall with styled brown hair, the uniform clung almost form fittingly to his body as his deep chocolate eyes stared down at me with a glint. He seemed to me like the perfect gentleman.

"My pleasure" gesturing with a small nod toward the shelves, he asked "do you need help with anything else?"

Shaking my head, I still clutched the bottle tightly "No, I should be alright" standing for a second, the mystery man turned to go back to what he was previously doing. Releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding, I couldn't understand why I was acting so affected. It wasn't like I've never talked or been around someone good looking before. I mean, I do have Tucker as a coach, and he's one of the most attractive guys I've ever had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting.

Quickly placing the laundry detergent into my trolley, I made my way over to the cash register. Placing the items on the conveyor belt, I handed over the appropriate cash and walked out of the store. Only having a few groceries, it wasn't all that bad having to carry them back home. Thankfully I didn't live all too far away from the store.

Walking up the several flights of stairs, I reached my apartment and opened the door. Walking through, I used my foot to close the door while my keys were hanging out of my mouth. I wish I had more hands I thought to myself, as I lugged the groceries to the kitchen. Placing them down, I sorted them into their places around the house. Collapsing onto my bed, I couldn't help but close my eyes – a little rest won't hurt.

* * *

Snapping my eyes wide open, a constant loud knocking had jolted me from my sleep. Looking around, my mind was clouded with sleepiness as I realised it was now night time – I had slept the day away. Tuning back into the constant banging, I quickly got up. Stumbling to the door, I fumbled with the locks before swinging it open "What!?" I yelled at the unknown person before looking up.

"Is that how you greet everyone?" questioned Tucker as he stood with his arms now crossed over his chest.

Sighing, I rubbed my eyes. All of a sudden I now have an ever painful headache "Only the ones that want to bang at my door. What's wrong? Why are you even here?" I asked with a huff "how did you even know my apartment number? Are you stalking me?-" cutting me off from my ramble of questions, Tucker rolled his eyes before barging into my apartment. Turning around, I held the door open "No" I said firmly "you're not staying. Now get out" I demanded while pointing my other hand out the door.

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist. Close the door. I'm not going anywhere" watching Tucker walked toward the fridge, I couldn't help the anger as he opened the fridge door and grabbed a bottle of water. He was practically making himself at home – as if he owned the place.

Sucking on my cheek, I slammed the door shut before crossing my arms over my chest "Why are you here?"

"How do you live like this?" questioned Tucker with a snicker as he ignored me "you don't even have a table, or chairs…where do you eat?" rolling my eyes, I couldn't believe it. Watching him wander around my apartment, he eventually turned to me with a huff. Glaring at him, Tucker rolled his eyes before answering my question "I thought I might say hello. Check up on how you're doing"

"I don't need a baby sitter Tucker. I can take care of myself"

"Oh really?" he said while smirking. Frowning at the look on his face, he tilted his head slightly to the side "say's the girl who has no pants on…" paling at the words that had slipped from his mouth, I instantly looked down to see he was right – I have no pants on.

Yelping, I ran past him and into my room. Instantly rushing to find my jeans as they lay discarded on the ground next to my mattress. I hadn't realised that Tucker had followed me and was now leaning against the door frame "Well" came his voice from behind me "if I knew you were going to turn into a prude, I wouldn't have said anything"

Whipping around, I glared from across the room as I buttoned my jeans "This isn't funny"

"Oh come on" he said with a playful and taunting whine "it's nothing I haven't seen before…or touched"

"You're disgusting" I said with a hiss.

"Am I?" he questioned before walking tantalising steps toward me. Moving backwards, I kept an eye on him to make sure he didn't try anything. Not stopping even though it was clear that I didn't want him near me, I was forced to cross over the mattress on the floor. Not waiting another second, I bolted for the door and ran to the kitchen. Standing with the island counters as my only protection, Tucker stood on the other side; a grin on his face.

"What do you want?" I asked suddenly, trying to distract him and get an answer of why he decided to 'grace' me with his presence.

"To finish what I started" he said simply while making his way around the counter in a rush. Running the opposite direction, he was now where I was standing and I was where he was. This was all a game of a cat and mouse – a very intense game "It's been a long week and I need something to take my mind off of everything" he added.

"And you thought _I_ was your best option" I spoke with a cringe "I'm not becoming your personal fuck toy…you already have one of those" I said with a snicker.

Humming, he replied "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were jealous. Is that it?"

Rolling my own eyes, I leaned against the counter "I'm not jealous of anything and you know it. Your nothing but an arrogant asshole, and I was wrong to think you could ever _teach_ me anything…a nine year old knows more than you Tucker" watching the cocky smirk drop from his face, it was now set with one of anger and determination.

"I dare you to say that again…"

Giving a smirk of my own, in this moment I felt untouchable – which wasn't at all true. Leaning even closer over the bench, I uttered two words "…You're…pathetic" in a split second, Tucker had reached over and wrapped his fingers into my loose brown locks. Bawling his fist, I winced as he gave a light tug that felt like a fire through my scalp. Reaching up with my own hands, I wrapped my fingers around his wrist "Let me go" I demanded "what the hell are you-" not being able to finished my sentence, Tucker had grabbed my arm with his other hand and pulled me over the counter. Feeling my feet land on the floor, my back was now pressed into the edge of the counter as he glared down at me.

"I did warn you" he said simply before letting go of my hair. Not hesitating, I reached my hand up and slapped him clean across the face. How dare he do that to me? Pull me over the counter as if I were a rag doll.

Turning back to face me, I watched his jaw clench. Bending slightly down, his firm hands wrapped under my thighs to pick me up. Setting me on the counter, my hands had grabbed onto his shoulders to steady myself. Taken aback by the action, Tucker had pushed my legs open to wedge his torso in between " _What_ do you think you're doing?" I asked while looking into his steel blue eyes.

"Take a guess" he said while trailing a finger over and down my lips "what does it look like?"

Pointing my finger into his chest, I spoke with a firm voice " _That_ – will never happen again. It was a mistake"

"Was it?" pressing himself forward, his hips dug into my pelvis; making me feel the familiar warmth in my stomach "come on" he said while pressing the palm of his hands against either side of my face "remember what it felt like?" shaking my head, I closed my eyes "yes you do. It felt good, didn't it?"

Taking his hands off of my face, I felt the heat of his skin through my clothes as they travelled to rest on my waist. Feeling his thumbs rub slow circles, they slowly started to move inward. Grabbing his wrist, I looked him in the eye "I want you to leave…I'll see you for train-" cutting me off, Tucker pressed his lips against mine. Letting out a quiet whine, I pushed against his chest. This isn't supposed to happen. Moving his hands back to the side of my hips, he picked me up "No" I ordered "put me down"

"Relax sweetheart" wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, he continued to carry me as I held tight. I don't want to fall. Not able to turn my head far enough to see where we were going, I soon realised where we were going. Dropping low, I gasped as we fell backwards onto the bed. Bouncing on the mattress, Tucker pressed his lips against mine.

Not kissing back, I turned my head to the side. Stopping, Tucker looked down at me "What's wrong?" he asked with a huff "need some extra help, cause your kinda turning me off here sweetheart" glaring, I smacked his chest. Scoffing, Tucker adjusted himself above me "don't be so sensitive. Learn to take a joke"

"Nothing you say is ever a joke, or funny for that matter. Now get off, your starting to crush me…God" I said with a snicker "you are such a-" covering my mouth with his hand, Tucker cut me off.

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much…" squinting, he added "do me a favour. Shut up – and close your eyes" as if I were going to just do as he says without question "don't worry, I won't do anything you won't like" winking at me, he moved his hand away. Moving down, he pecked me on the lips "trust me…"

Watching Tucker move, he began to slide his way down my body. Feeling his hands move up my thighs, his fingers unbuttoned my jeans and zipper. Hooking his fingers inside the waist band, he tugged them along with my underwear down the length of my legs. Sighing, I looked up at the roof. This wasn't happening I thought, as I weaved my fingers through the sheets beneath my hands; his lips trailing over my left leg.

Moving further up, the warmth of his mouth landed on the sweet spot just below my waist line; leaving a wet patch behind as he sucked. Reaching my hands down at the sudden shot of pleasure, I went to pull him away when his own hands caught my own. Interlocking our fingers together, he held them tight as he pinned them against the space next to my hip. Pulling me with his new leverage, I slid further down the bed; my knees raising higher at an angle.

Trailing his tongue up and down in slow licks, I felt the almost tickling vibration of a hum against my skin. Gasping, I couldn't help the sound that escaped my lips as his mouth suddenly started to suck and swivel around in mesmerizing motions. At this moment – I couldn't help but close my eyes.

Moaning out into the air, I breathed shaky breaths as my hands fidgeted as they were still entwined. Not being able to help it, I couldn't managed to keep my hips still as they squirmed under his ministrations. Especially when he licked a certain way, his rough but soft tongue feeling irresistible.

Letting go of my hands, Tucker grabbed the side of my hips before pulling them back down the bed; pinning them into place. Feeling my body start to heat up as the air around me grew thick, I was almost _there_ when he moved away. Opening my eyes, I groaned in an almost whine "Why did you stop?"

Moving up, I blinked as he kissed me square on the mouth; a smirk on his face. Licking my lips they tasted slightly salty and sweet. Sitting back on his knees, his hands went to edge of his shirt. Pulling it off with one quick tug, I watched the light as it glinted across his skin; not a single blemish. Not even a birthmark. Smirking as he caught me looking him over, a jingle of his buckle sounded as his fingers made quick work of his pants. Tugging them down and off of his legs, he reached out with his hands and tugged me to sit up "You never answered me" I spoke with a quiet voice.

"Turn around" he simply ordered. Tugging my arm to the right, his other hand pulled against my hip. Rolling over, my stomach was now flush against the mattress, and my head somewhat buried in the pillow. What was Tucker doing? Pulling my hips up, a hand rested on my upper back with slight pressure as my hands acted as support whilst they clenched the sheets beneath me.

Trying to looked back, I couldn't angle my head around enough, so instead I rested my forehead on the pillow as I looked down at my chest; my shirt not allowing enough space to see anything. Feeling the warm of my breath as I breathed through my mouth, I jolted at the feeling of something blunt pressing up and past my opening with so much as a warning. Continuing to push forward, I felt my muscles clench at the odd and somewhat painful feeling. Burying up against my cervix, I winced as I closed my eyes at the 'full' feeling – it was such a bazar sensation. Even when considering this wasn't the first time I've had sex.

Groaning as I felt his him press up against my backside, he drew back before thrusting forward. Squirming as his hand still held my torso down, I shifted at the friction as he pushed in and out rather slow, but as the minutes past; his speed began to pick up. Creating a steady rhythm, I felt him dip further inside of me the faster and harder he went. I swear I could feel it hit the wall of my uterus. Whimpering underneath, the sounds of my moans and groans had been somewhat muffled by the pillow. I just hope none of my neighbours hear. The walls aren't exactly solid.

Pumping in and out, Tuckers pace had suddenly slowed to more sharp and timed thrusts. Feeling my body jolt slightly forward at each move of his hips, I felt the air in my throat hitch. How could it feel this good? I asked myself. It wasn't that my last two partners weren't 'skilled', because it did feel rather good – but never _this_ good. Maybe it was the different position. I've never had sex like this before.

Melting at the pleasure, I couldn't help but think. If it felt this good just in _one_ position, imagine what the others felt like.

Feeling a rush of heat from my thoughts, it crept down to my core as the familiar tight coil in my stomach wound tighter and tighter. It felt so intense I couldn't believe I hadn't just 'let go' earlier. It was like he had a 'secret' way of making it last. Feeling his hips start to move faster, I couldn't help but wonder – maybe I jinxed myself.

Adding slight more pressure on the space between my shoulder blades, I arched my back further as his slow pace increased to that of an almost jack hammer. Not taking long, I barely had time to let out a choked cry as I felt my muscles tighten around him, followed by a wave of sickeningly sweet pleasure. This wasn't a feeling one could ever describe – it was one that _needed_ to be felt.

Clutching the pillow that my face rested on as my toes curled, my body seized up as my muscles spasmed. At this point Tucker had slowed down but still kept going, riding out his own release as I felt myself gush. A small ticklish trickle running down the inside of my thigh. Pulling out, his hand had moved and I immediately slummed to lay flat against the mattress. I was exhausted and I barely did anything.

"Someone's out of shape" teased Tucker as he came to rest beside me, not at all fazed; a slight sheen of sweat on his body like me "what?" he asked as I looked over to him with a slight glare before closing my eyes "come on" he said in an encouraging and cheeky tone "should we go for round two, or have I warn you out already?...although" he added with a slight pause "if I'm being honest – I don't think you'd last even if we did"

"You're a jerk" I muttered out with faint sigh. My energy drained, and my mind focused on the idea of sleep rather than more sex.

"Your one to judge. You have a fiery attitude of your own" scoffed Tucker as he pushed back a piece of hair from my face.

"Just, stop talking" I said whilst blindly reaching out to press a finger against his lips "for five minutes" I added with a tired and almost incoherent grumble.

Hearing him sigh, my arm rested under the pillow to support my head as my eyes remained closed. Feeling his fingers trail over the sides of my face to brush against my loose hair, it didn't take long until I fell asleep to his relaxing ministrations.

This had been one big eventful night, and I didn't at all look forward to tomorrow.


End file.
